The Fate of a Delivery Girl
by Raela1396
Summary: AU.Sakura's favorite t.v. show is Boys Over Flowers. But things change ALOT after saving a random kid at the school she delivered food to. Odd twists and turns and does Kami think her life is a SHOW! Pairings: SAkuSAsu, HinaNaru, InoSai, ShikaTema,NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Hi Again, It's Kagamini. In order for this story to go on, I would like feedback of course. Also, some small ideas would be great and I'd be thankful. So just review please.

Title: The Fate of a Delivery Girl

Author: Kagamini

Rating: T

Full Summary: Sakura's favorite t.v. show is Boys Over Flowers. But things change ALOT after saving a random kid at the school she delivered food too. Odd twists and turns and does Kami think her life is a SHOW?!

_I= Thoughts_

_**P= Inner Sakura**_

I don't own Naruto so keep that in mind for the rest of this story…

----------------------Mahal Kita-Aishiteru-Te Amo--------------------------

Chapter 1: The Big Shock and Change

Sakura sat on her couch in the Haruno living room watching Boys over Flowers. She fiddled with her blanket as she leaned in closer and closer as Ji Hoo went to kiss Jan Di. "Five, Four, Three…" She started the countdown. "Two, One…SCORE!!!" This was episode eight were F4, Jan Di, and Ga Eul were on an island. "Oh wait…is that? No…oh my gosh it's Jun Pyo behind them!!"

Her father, Kaoru Haruno, stared at his daughter. 'Hm. Silly girl, talking to yourself again.' He chuckled lightly and walked away. "Otou-san, there is nothing absolutely wrong with exclaiming such things." Kaoru chortled at her remark. "Hai, hai, my princess…" He walked to the kitchen and let his pinkette daughter continue watching her show.

It was afterschool so Sakura's short hair was in tiny pigtails, tied with a red ribbon. For clothing she wore a cute long sleeve white shirt that had light green sleeves, a black skirt and gray leggings. (DETAIL PIC ON PROFILE)

The Harunos were also a second-class family that had a food store run by her grandparents. Delivery and service were part of their jobs. Sakura's job was mostly the delivery part, not much to do at the register.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," Her youthful grandmother smiled as she held a large box of Pocky out. "Deliver this to Akimichi Chouji at Uchikaze High School, okay? Be Safe!" She dropped the box into her grandmother's hands and walked away.

Now you are wondering how a 60-year-old woman can hold a 10 lb box of food so great. Well, let's just put it this way, this is exactly were Sakura got her looks and strength from. She looked nothing like her mom and dad what so ever.

Sakura sighed as she paused the television. _'Good thing we have on demand…' _

'_**Hell Yeah Girl!!! Now I'm just wondering why our lives aren't like a nice fantasy…' **_

'_That's a TV. Show, that's why.'_ Sakura put down the box on the back of her bicycle in the wire basket. "Okay then…Uchikaze High, you've got yourself one hell of a delivery!" She peddled off east; it was by the Katon Lake.

Uchikaze is owned and run by the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha Clan is one of the oldest and richest families in all of Konoha. They hire the most trusted people to help run the school as well. The school was not only known for being very prestigious, but for the group of boys better known as S7.

Dotdotdotdotdotdot

The crowd surrounded a rather tubby boy with bad intentions. "Oi! Akimichi! Come here and that 'muscle' will be gone in five!" Chouji looked behind him cautiously but it did no good. A bunch of fist came at him and he had no way to defend himself.

He pushed them away and stared into his now bare locker. All over the place was the mark of the notorious group, S7. "Shit!" He ran off through the halls to get out the place. "Leave me alone!" The people chased him everywhere he went.

He stopped in the middle of the courtyard and pushed away a guy better known as Suigetsu Hozuki. "Yeah, right you fatass!"

Chouji's brow twitched. He lunged at Suigetsu who dropped down to the ground and avoided being trampled on by a rather heavy boy.

Dotdotdotdotdotdot

Sakura got through the main gates and rode by the large lawn. She saw a bunch a girls running up to a large crowd. "What the hell is going on there?" She started to peddle faster to reach them all.

"Help! Grrr, get off!!" Our favorite cherry blossom pushed a couple of students away to be greeted by a now bloodied student being kicked. 'How can they? I'm putting an end to this!' "Hey!" She spoke loudly but the ignorant people around her didn't seem to hear anything.

"HEY! STOP IT! I SAID STOP!!"

By now, the world should've heard her. Suigetsu glared at her intensely. "What the hell do you want bitch? I'm busy." Sakura's temper began to rise. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and held him high. Everyone gaped at her supernatural strength. "Who do you think you are bullying him? He probably hasn't done anything! And he can't even defend himself! People who pick on the weak make me sick! They make me want to throw up a week's worth a food in their faces!"

Sakura threw him to the ground and turned to Chouji who was sprawled on the courtyard ground staring at the scene. Unlike most wise guys, Suigetsu was the type who dared to pick a fight with Sakura Haruno. He punched her in the back which sent the pinkette forwards.

"Gah! You asshole!" She spun on her heels and preformed a round house kick to his side and then sent her almighty fist at his cheekbone. As a result, you hear a rather painful crack from the collision.

Suigetsu clutched his jaw painfully and cursed inaudibly as he walked off. Sakura was satisfied with this piece of justice. NOW she was able to help Chouji up. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Chouji Akimichi, would you?"

The said teen looked at Sakura as if she were a stalker. "Maybe….No. Why?" The pinkette laughed and pointed towards the box on her bike. "I just had this feeling you were my customer!" She exclaimed happily. They trotted over to the said vehicle and Sakura finally made her delivery.

"That'll be 1500 yen please (1)" She held out a naturally pale hand out and collect her money. "Okay then, I hope you will turn to Amaya Shoppe for the future! Ja ne!"

Sakura rode off outside the gates and headed towards her home. 'That seemed oddly familiar…Oh well.'

---------------------------------Mahal Kita-Aishiteru-Te Amo----------------------------------------------

Seven mysterious figures lounged around the room, occasionally staring at the TV. "She's brave, ne?" One of them exclaimed. "Hn…she's annoying…."

The one who spoke walked off out of the room, leaving the rest alone. "She's also very interesting too."

----------------------------------Mahal Kita-Aishiteru-Te Amo---------------------------------------------------------------

The next day had brought wonderful surprises for the Haruno family. Once Sakura's mom, Haruka Haruno, turned on the news for the day, she screamed. Everyone in the household woke up at once, excluding the rosette.

"SAAAAAKURAAAAAA!" There was a short pause for the screaming was actually finished. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!"

As she heard her name, Sakura just merely grunted and turned over. The girl may have been cute and kind but there was no in hell that she was a morning person. "Sakura Haruno!" 'Okay, plan A, ignore her right now, FAILED.' Sakura sighed and shot right up from her bed and stared at the now broken door. Haruka had an evil glint in her eyes. "Don't give me that look young lady." Sakura blinked once, twice, and thrice. She had no clue she was glaring at her.

"Well look, honey."

Haruka turned on the TV which was already on the news much to her pleasure. Now, you are probably wondering why the news is really good for Haruka today. Well, the headline is exactly this: PINK-HAIRED GIRL SAVES BULLIED BOY NEAR DEATH STATE AT UCHIKAZE HIGH SCHOOL!!!

Now, you see my point. This was totally unexpected. "My daughter!!! Famous!!" Haruka made the quickest beeline ever to hug the shocked girl. Sakura furrowed her brows. _'I didn't think it make BIG news…'_

'_**Well, you did save at that school. It's one of the most well known ones in the fucking country!'**_

'_True…but wait…._' Sakura realized something she missed this whole time. She smacked her forehead as soon as her mom let go. "NOW I know why this situation seems so familiar! The fates are out to get me…" She mumbled under her breath so Haruka didn't hear a thing.

When this couldn't get ANY weirder, a man came knocking at the Haruno's door that morning. Apparently it was Itachi Uchiha, son of Chairman Fugaku Uchiha of Uchikaze Corps. Sakura fainted from the weight of so many surprises in one day and Haruka mistook her fainting cause to be Itachi being oh-so very handsome.

----------------------------------------------Mahal Kita-Aishiteru-Te Amo---------------------------------------------------

Preview to the next chapter!

"_Uh..so you're telling me that I'm ACCEPTED in to UCHIKAZE HIGH SCHOOL!!?!??!?"_

I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter.

(1): 1500 yen= about 15 US dollars

Picture= Give me about 8 days from June 9, 2009 (US EST) and it should be done. I will have the link available then on my profile if you would like to actually know what it looks like. Pictures for Sakura's outfits are coming soon!

Review!

Ja!!

Kagamini


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, It's Kagamini, obviously. My update may be slow during the month of July, seeing as I may be moving soon, but that won't stop me!

Well, enjoy!

---------------------------------------Rich-------------------------------Bastards---------------------------------------------------

"Uh…so you're telling me that I'M ACCEPTED INTO UCHIKAZE HIGH SCHOOL?!?!??!?!?" Sakura screeched louder than she ever did before in her life and every one in the neighborhood shot up out of their beds.

Itachi on the other hand held his index fingers to his ear and nodded curtly. He dug in his messenger bag and pulled out an envelope. "You are to be at this address in 3 days, we are giving you a dorm and you will be sharing. Pack up your items as well." Sakura accepted the information with a shaky hand. "I bid you all farewell."

With this the eldest Uchiha took his leave and returned to his home.

Sakura spun on her heels once he left and faced her mother and father. "You know I'm not going right?" Haruka laughed lightly but soon it began to sound almost…crazy. "Oh…no, no, no, no, no, Young Lady. YOU ARE GOING. Do you know how much it costs? This must be a blessing!" About halfway into her rant, Haruka's index finger was poking the tip of Sakura's nose.

And then our cherry blossom's eye twitching phase began. The pinkette slapping the finger away as it was invading her privacy bubble. "You will never take me alive!" Sakura ran off to her room and shut the door. "I'm never going to that school!"

--------------------------------------------------Fate and Destiny are one-----------------------------------------------

Sakura pouted in her new uniform (PIC ON PROFILE) as she sat in her grandparent's small delivery truck. Her dad sat in the front seat pulling up to a stop at the curb. "Sakura, honey, it won't be that bad. They have volleyball, a dojo and a medical center. And it's free!" The girl paid absolutely no attention of course. Events of the main character in Boys over Flowers were going through her head._ 'Okay so Jan Di saves a random kid and then she makes the headline news. THEN she goes to a new school…DOES KAMI THINK MY LIFE IS A SHOW?'_

Sakura jumped out of the car angrily and slammed the door causing the 'Delivery Call' to go off. "Pocky! Yam Yam! Hello Panda! Ramen! Udon Noodles! Amaya Shoppe! Yay! Shoppe, Yeah!" Sakura smacked her forehead and began bumping it lightly on the side of the car. People began to point and laugh at her and her dad shrunk in his seat. "Hell, at least you have SOMEWHERE to hide…" Behind her, there was raven haired girl and she tapped Sakura's ivory shoulder lightly.

"Ano...may I please buy some Pocky please?" Sakura turned around to be greeted by the girl's small smile. "Hai! Chocolate or strawberry." "Chocolate, please." Sakura opened the back door and pulled out a box of the requested item. "200 yen please." The mysterious girl handed the required amount and left with a nod. 'At least some people mind their own business.'

Sakura placed her hands at her hips after she grabbed her black messenger bag. "I already sent my stuff to the dorm and I have 2 hours before school ACTUALLY starts so I'll drop by the dojo." She brought out a small map of the school and went through the courtyard. She saw the gym building and sighed. _**'WHY THE IS IT A SEPARATE BUILDING?' **_Inner Sakura raged about how it was VERY troublesome at the moment. She made a sharp turn to go through the pool area but there was a surprise for her.

Climbing out of the water was a soaking wet, hot, sexy…_'STOP!__**' 'What? It's true! And don't you deny it!'**_ Blonde. The blonde shook the water out of his hair as he stood up. "Hm? You lost?" Sakura nodded and unknowingly looked up and down the mysterious boy's body.

The teen smirked at her actions._ 'Well, she is cute…I'll help her out.'_ "Okay, well, where're you going?" Sakura quickly snapped out of her trance and began to flush red. _'Damn it…'_ "Uh...the dojo…" He laughed and a cheeky grin decorated his face. "It's right here! Water, fire, earth, wind, poison, flying fights, you name it. That's also why the building is so freaking tall."

The cherry-scented girl looked around in awe. "Arigatou…" "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto held a hand out and Sakura shook it. "Ah okay then. I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura was now relieved she found the dojo at last. She started to walk off to her dorm until Naruto said something. "Hey Sakura-chan, you better get used to this if you're going to come to the dojo." He showed her what he meant by pointing at his bare flawless torso. "Cause about 90 percent of the male population come here like this." Then Naruto walked off in his own direction after waving.

Inner Sakura had fireworks and was setting them off. _**'Did you hear that? We hit the jackpot Sake!!' **__'Why must you nickname me after alcohol?'_ _**'Because I feel like it.**_' Inner Sakura had a sly grin on her face and Sakura knew it was bad. Sakura gave up arguing, knowing it would do her no good. She walked to the dorm building. For some odd reason, EVERYONE in the school, just the students, were gathered there. Sakura ignored it and walked up the stairs went practically every girl went the other way. "Eh? What's going on?"

"S7 of course…" Sakura jumped when she saw a bleach blonde Asian behind her. "I'm Yamanaka Ino." Sakura calmed down after Ino introduced herself. "Oh you must be my roommate. I'm Haruno Sakura." Ino smiled and 5 other girls appeared. Another blonde walked up to her. "Hey, you must be Ino's new roommate, I'm Sabaku no Temari. My little brother's in that idiotic group. Don't know why he's friends with them." Sakura nodded. The same girl who bought Pocky appeared as well. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Pleased to meet you." Sakura shook hands with the polite girl and pushed her hair behind her ears. "And those three over there," Temari started. "The tanned one is Anela Dilag, and then the tall one with short hair is Raelynn Halog. They're both Filipino. The other is Tenten." The three girls were busy playing footsies and Anela was getting VERY frustrated that she was losing. "Give me a second will you!" Sakura watched them and she felt relieved that she not the shortest anymore.

Sakura laughed and Raelynn stopped messing around. She walked up the stairs to go face to face with Sakura. "You the girl who gave Suigetsu what he deserved right? Well, you're now a friend of mine. I'm Raelynn, like Temari told you. You can call me Rae for short." The seven girls soon walked up the stairs to meet up at Ino and Sakura's room, which was pretty big for two.

Sakura smiled as the girls talked with each other._ 'I think I'll like it here.'_

--------------------------------------------------I love you----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The members of S7 noticed 7 girls walking away from them. One with pitch black hair eyed the girl with pink hair. "Hn. Neji, whose pinky?" The male with lengthy brown hair looked over his shoulder to see the girl with strange hair. "Haruno Sakura, she beat the shit out of Suigetsu." A blonde spoke up after hearing the girl's name. "Oh, I know her, she came by the dojo today…you know she is cute." Naruto said the last part quietly. Another boy, this one had BROWN spiky hair, laughed. "That whole group over there is cute. I like the short one." "Who? Anela? She's a bit too short for my liking. What is she…5 ft and 1 inch?" Kiba looked at Sai with an appalled look. "Hell, at least she's not too girly like Ino." Sai scoffed. "Whatever." Shikamaru glared at the pair. "Who you two stop bickering? It's troublesome." Sasuke agreed as they made there way up to S7's lounge room.

This sure was going to be interesting for them.

--------------------I'm not stupid enough to put my last name in the story…. ------------------------------------------

Sakura stared in awe at the room before her. There were two separate bedrooms and bathrooms. There was even LIVING room. "Oh my gosh. This place is big enough to be my house." Ino laughed at her comment. "Well, for the next 6 years it will be." Sakura gaped at her new friend. "That's like until college ends!"

The other girls smirked. They talked about each other, getting to know new things. Ino, Hinata and Tenten have been in this school since preschool. Temari joined them in 3rd grade. Anela and Raelynn came in 6th grade and Sakura joined them in their junior year of high school.

"Well, it's almost 10 so we better head on over to the main building." Hinata stated quietly. The others agreed and they grabbed their school bags. And interesting year awaits them.

--------------------------And I'm not stupid enough to put my friend's last name there either-------------------

As you can see in the page breaks, I'm not stupid enough to reveal personal info. Anyways, I was low in the creativity section so I used our first names. Hope you all enjoyed it! Ja ne!

Kagamini


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone, It's me again with Chapter 3. I just wanted to ask you all something, when you post a new chapter up, do you read it afterwards like you're just another reader doing that? I found myself doing that and I found it hilarious. And I hope that if you don't like OCs this won't be too much of a problem. See I had already paired up the group together and there were 7 guys and 5 girls at first. So I just put me and my friend in the story. I mean like Kiba and Gaara need someone too. =] Well enjoy!

----------------------I just love line breaks =] ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat down in her row which consisted of the girls in this order (left to right): Raelynn, Anela, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino. The teacher, Kurenai-sensei, rambled on about the human eye. Sakura paid VERY close attention. This kind of science was interesting to her. Anela on the other hand, she kept making faces. Sakura saw this in the corner of her eye. _'Just like a 5-year-old. Cute.'_ _** 'But you know what would make me act young?' **_Sakura sighed at her Inner; they were seventeen for the love of God. _'What?__**' 'Getting in bed with one of those---'**__'Shut the Fuck up…you're distracting.'_

Ino stared at Sakura who was now staring straight into outer space. 'Um…I thought she was paying attention.' 'LIKE YOUR'E DOING ANY BETTER!' 'What the---Who are you' 'I'm you Inner, duh.' 'Okay….then….' Ino was also staring at nothing in particular. Raelynn finally got sick of Anela making RIDICULOUS faces. So she hissed. "Oh geez, would you stop?" This went unnoticed like the events with Sakura and Ino no longer paying attention.

"What can I say? Art is my forte." Raelynn smacked her forehead. "Next time…I'll just let you keep making those retarded faces." The girl muttered under her breath. Anela frowned and she didn't turn. EVERYONE was looking at her now. Kurenai sighed. 'Well, at least she's not passing notes again. Sure she's a GREAT friend but she does have a middle school record for passing 8 notes with 8 different people in the same class and went unnoticed.' Well, it's time to check if SOME people paid attention. "Anela, if art is your 'forte'," Kurenai used air quotes here. "Then draw a very descriptive diagram of the human eye. I don't care if it's from the front view or what."

Anela beamed at her friend teacher and the other six girls sweat dropped. Also, 3 out of 7 boys in S7 had the same class and were somewhat amused. Kiba held a stifled laugh and as a result, he was hit with a chalk board eraser. "If it's so funny, then you help me then. It's annoying for me to have to reach up here."

Kiba shrugged and walked up to the board with a chalk in hand. Once he got up there, the short girl frowned. He was what, 5 ft and 6 inch? And she was BARELY 5ft and 1 inch. "Okay, what now?" Anela directed him for what should write and by the next they finished, class ended. And the 'angel' FUMED at her wasted time.

During the time that Anela was doing the diagram, the 6 girls, excluding Hinata, were making little doodles of Anela and Kiba. Raelynn was enjoying herself because art was also her forte. After all she was the one to teach Anela how to draw better. "Ha-ha, that's funny. I like it." Tenten pointed at the doodle of Anela breathing fire at Kiba for calling her short.

After class, they walked out for lunch. "Hm...Where do YOU want to go, Saku-chan?" Ino asked her future best friend. Sakura pondered but she gave up. "I have no clue what's around here. How about YOU show ME?" Anela jumped up. "Okay, let's go to this REALLY nice place. I bet you'll love Filipino food!"

Sakura raised her brows but then she smiled. "Sure, never know what's good 'til you try it I always say." The girls followed the two Filipinos of their group to the buffet Hapag Kainan. "I freaking love this place!" Tenten agreed with Raelynn. "I like the pancit. It's pretty good and nutritious." Sakura gazed at the food around her. "Wow, okay…uh, you lead the way." Anela brought out her wallet and paid for 7. "Salamat!" Our pinkette raised a brow and Raelynn laughed. "It means 'thanks'" The cherry blossom's mouth formed an 'O' and they were seated and set out for the food.

Outside on the sidewalk was S7, with long coats on so they can hide from fan girls. "Uh…Teme, I FREAKING HATE DOING THIS!" Naruto screamed, thus giving away their position. Kiba rolled his eyes and hit the blonde on the head. "Baka! Ever heard of STEALTH?!?"

Sasuke sighed. It was going to be a LONG lunch. They all looked frantically for somewhere to hide. They looked into the buffet shop, Hapag Kainan, and saw NO fans. They rushed in and paid for a table all the way in the back. "Have you guys been here before?" The waitress asked. She was around the age of 40 and had NO interest in the boys thankfully. "Nope." "Nah." "I'm a first timer." "Hn." "Aa." "…" and "Nope but is it good?" Were the woman's responses. She opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted.

"Oh hey, guys. Running from your fans I presume?" Ino and the girls stood with their empty plates. They all nodded except for the ones with BIG egos. They didn't want to admit it even though it was true. "Admit your fear Uchiha!" Anela shouted from the buffet line, and Raelynn simply shook her head. Sakura stood besides Ino waiting.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Naruto saw her and waved. "You know that kid?" Tenten asked the pink-haired teen and Sakura nodded while waving to the fishcake.

"Well, I'm hungry and I'll have a Coke thank you." Shikamaru said to the waitress as he got up, grabbing a plate. Naruto jumped up leaving the other 5 to deal with 5 girls. "Why?" Tenten sighed and whispered into Sakura's ear. "Oh…now I see. Ha, clueless." Hinata was already out of earshot when Sakura said that.

"Well, if you guys are going to starve, that's fine with me, I don't care." Ino grabbed Sakura wrist and they went to get food. Tenten joined afterwards and the boys followed.

When they returned to their tables, which was right next to each other, every stared at Anela. They stared at her because of what she got. "You're going to get a stomach ache and cavities." Sakura said as-a-matter-of-factly. The short one shrugged at ate.

Kiba and Naruto decided to enter a race to see who could get to their fifth place the fastest. Ino sighed. "Those two will wake up 200 pounds. Mark my words." Shikamaru began to fall asleep while eating until Temari hit him. "It's rude to sleep at the table! Now eat!"

Sakura just sat quietly listening to her iPod nano. Sasuke heard the music from behind him and turned. "What are you listening to?" Sakura just flashed the device before him and continued to feast.

It was 2 o' clock when they left. The girls decided to go back to campus. "I'm exhausted." Ino complained. Sai walked besides her quietly. "Ugh…you know what? Screw cramps. I left my Playstation 2 on when we went to class!" Anela dashed to the gates and up the stairs. Every sweat dropped. Sakura shook her head. "I swear she is like Matt." Raelynn beamed at this for the first time that day. "You watch Death Note?" Sakura nodded and they engaged in a conversation on making fun of Light. Sasuke stood besides Naruto being the antisocial person he is. Naruto kept glancing at Hinata. "Hey, Sasuke, what do you think of the new girl?"

Sasuke shifted his eyes to the pink-haired person and shrugged. "Annoying." Sakura sneezed. 'Someone's talking about me! And it's that Sasuke person.' She stopped talking and walked right up to Sasuke.

"So, you're Uchiha Sasuke, ne? Well your brother dropped by 3 days ago. I'm not annoying you are I? Well, be sure to tell him I said hi!" She ruffled his hair and ran back to her new friends. Sasuke glared at her. His brother was at that commoner's house? 'Itachi…..' Just the thought of his older brother enraged the younger Uchiha.

They all joined the short Filipino in Raelynn and Anela's lounge room in their dorm. There was a Playstation, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Xbox, Xbox 360, Wii, GameCube, two DSi's, two PSPs, 2 Gameboy Advance SPs, 1 desktop and 2 Mac books. Sakura gaped. 'Just how rich are these two?!' Ino smirked at the look on Sakura's face. "They're fashion designers. They designed the high school girl uniform."

Anela waved to them while she was facing 2 TVs at once. "Anela, you moron! Why the hell are you playing TWO games at once?" Raelynn raged on about the systems being prone to meltdown. Kiba sat on one of the chairs. For a place with so many electronics and cords, it was very clean.

"You guys can check out our latest shit." Anela muttered as she shot down 6 enemies. Tenten grabbed Anela's Mac book. It was the one with skull stickers on it. Ino and Temari grabbed Raelynn's which was very plain. Some of the boys gathered just to see what they did. Sakura sat next to Tenten as the weapons lover opened up a program on there.

"Oh my gosh, this is all so cute!" Sakura pointed out her favorites. The guys got a hold of the plain mac book and looked at the men's designs. "Not bad." Gaara finally spoke up. Raelynn smiled from hearing this and was nudged by Anela. "You know you like listening to him say that." Anela laughed as her friend attacked her.

Sakura looked at the room with a smile on her face. Sasuke also looked around. He hasn't been here much since he could really care less, but he came anyways. Then the two locked eyes with each other. They stayed that way for 5 minutes and then Sai walked through their line of vision.

'_Well, that was odd, don't you think so?'_ Sakura went back to looking at the designs. This surely will be a very interesting part of her life.

--------------------------------------That fashion designing is my dream (dreamy sigh) ------------------------------

Well, I hope you all enjoyed. I'll try and get the pictures up in a few days. It's difficult because most of my illustrations are in my sketchbook which I left in my mom's car. Well, I hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter! Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned.

Chao!

Kagamini


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you readers! Thanks to all who reviewed in the previous chapters! I had to talk with my friend, Raelynn, who was in the story. I needed her help on how things should go since she's in it. But now that I have an idea for chapter 4, I present it to you today! Also the pictures will not be up for a week or two due to my insomnia problems and my attention span of a squirrel. It's no wonder I haven't updated in five days. Oh and I will be going out of town too but by the time I come back, chapter 5 should be ready for typing!

And now, on with the story!

Chapter 4: Three Skanky Bitches and Backstabbing Whore

----------------------------T.F.O.A.D.G-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up in her new queen size bed and yawned quite loudly. She scratched her head and stretched. "What the? Oh yeah…I live here now."

Inner Sakura jumped up and down, giving the cherry blossom a soon-to-be migraine. _ 'What the hell is it now?!?' _Sakura screeched at her excited Inner. _**'Gym Day!!'**_ Now, not only was Inner Sakura happy, but Sakura joined her Inner for different reasons. If someone saw the two as twins, they'd think that the girls had the same thoughts, but boy would they be wrong!

Inner Sakura had the pictures of all the S7 boys and labeled which she'd love to see shirtless first. Sakura on the other hand just wanted to go to the dojo. The said girl hopped out of bed and skipped to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Ino sighed as she hit her alarm clock with little force. She had already broken 1029738 of the cursed demons since she arrived at this school. The blonde girl went into her private bathroom and washed up as Sakura sipped her morning coffee. "Ahhh!" Sakura jumped slightly and almost burned herself with the steaming beverage.

She put her mug down and rushed to Ino's room and tapped on the door. "Ino-chan…what's wrong?" Ino screeched again. "What the fuck is that!?" Sakura opened the door and Ino was pointed at a silver line on her shower floor. Luckily for Sakura, Ino was still in her pajamas. "Oh. Here." Sakura walked over to the silver fish and killed it. She then turned the shower on and it was washed away.

Ino made an 'ew' sound as she watched it go down the drain. "Well, thanks Saku-chan! Now shoo, please!" Sakura laughed as she went back to the kitchen. 'Ah…today is Friday!' Sakura said as she gazed at the orchid calander on the fridge.

Suddenly the door burst open and Tenten and Temari looked frantically around the room. "Have you seen that midget!?" Temari roared. Sakura knew EXACTLY who she was referring to but she shook her head. "Why?" Tenten's eyes scanned the area and the she saw black hair outside the window. "There!" She pointed at the balcony and Sakura opened it. Temari rushed after the girl and well, it wasn't Anela. It was Raelynn.

"Oh you see, when Anela's mom came by to enroll her, she entrusted us to make sure she does NOT, I repeat DOES NOT go and do the following: smoke, drink, or cut her hair in some funky way. Let me just say 2 out of 3 are complete." Tenten ran out the door with Raelynn and Temari on her tail. Sakura smiled as she looked around. _'Now where would an artist go…?'_

'_**Oh I know! Somewhere quiet, and quiet, and peaceful, and quiet---'**_

'_Yeah, yeah, I get the point. To the trees!'_

Sakura ran outside and when Ino got out of the shower, she was all alone. She looked at the table and saw 4 pancakes. "Oh well…more for me."

Sakura caught up with the threesome and told them her plan. They nodded and looked around the trees. All at once they heard a sneeze and the hiding girl fell out of the tree, wearing her outside clothes, not the uniform. "There you are! Now tell me why you asked Shika for a cigarette? And why you cut your hair like---huh, it actually looks good on you."

The purple hoodie fell and her hair was revealed. "It looks nice." Sakura agreed. Anela sighed in relief. 'Maybe they'll let me off.' "Aw, come on! I'm almost 18 too, and there isn't really a smoking age in Konoha! You just have to be like 16!" Tenten couldn't deny what the girl just said.

It was all true. "Fine, fine we won't tell your mom, but when she comes in the summer." Sakura laughed at Anela's expression. 'This girl is just too funny!' They all got up and went to class. They didn't wear their uniform because they didn't have to and two, it was gym day.

---------------DETAILS ON CLOTHES-------------------------------------

Sakura: Green cami with white cami under, with beige Bermuda shorts. Black Converse shoes and hair is in the pigtail style. With a sweater that had Pekkle on it on the back. It was zipped up halfway.

Anela: Pink cami under gray Charlotte Russe shirt saying "War is Wack." She also had skinny jeans with her black Converse shoes as well. Her hair was still shoulder length-ish, but it was definitely layered. Go to purerandomosity to see what type of hair Anela has. And she had a plain black sweater. A studded white belt with hidden under the gray shirt but on top of the pink shirt.

Raelynn: It was March, so Raelynn wore an Aeropostale shirt that was black and she had a gray sweater. She wore denim Bermuda shorts with her all black Converse. For the hair, it looked like Riku's from Kingdom Hearts but it was shorter.

Tenten: Hair was in the usual style, she wore her traditional Chinese styled shirt with Bermuda shorts. It was pink shirt with golden and red lining. For shoes, black Vans. She had gloves that had the fingers cut off (like Kakashi's).

Temari: Her hair was the same as usual too. She wore a purple shirt similar to the one she wore at the Chunin exams. Under it was a black tank top. She wore skinny jeans and Vans. Not much accessories.

Ino: Black tank top with arm warmers. Hair in ponytail, mid-thigh shorts with Converse shoes. She wore studded earrings as well.

Hinata: Hair was in a pony tail, purple sweater, zipped up halfway with a black tee-shirt underneath. It said, "Fly high" on it with an angel. She wore boot cut jeans with regular white tennis shoes. She has a pendant necklace that had a heart in the middle of a flower.

--------------------Got lazy while describing------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and the rest of S7 were desperately trying to avoid the rabid fan girls. "Guys! Where's the pepper spray!" Naruto wailed as she batted the hand of another fan girl away. Kiba opened his bag and tossed a can to each of the boys. They sprayed the girls and ran like hell.

Now, as you can see, there is only one thing that all seven boys are afraid of. Well, actually two. Rabid, crazy, overly-obsessed fan girls, and fan girls who will try to rape them in their sleep. Naruto spotted Hinata and hid behind the shocked girl.

Hinata stared down at him while blushing. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was kneeling so she couldn't walk. "H-help me!" His voice squeaked because he was obviously afraid. Neji was getting quite pissed though. "Naruto! Get your ass up and stand up straight." Neji WAS and still IS over protective of his younger cousin. Naruto immediately obeyed.

Sakura noticed that Hinata was no longer with them when she turned around. "Hey, guys, check this out." The rosette pointed at the scene where Neji was practically strangling Naruto for various reasons and Hinata just stood there worried. Tenten laughed. "It's cute when he's mad."

Neji's ear twitched as he gazed over at Tenten. Then, his eyebrow began its twitching phase. He glared at the weapon mistress and she glared back. "Well, it's cute when you're mad too." Neji released his grip on the almost dead Naruto and smirked at Tenten as he walked by.

Tenten was fuming though! She was no where near happy now. Sakura only stared and shrugged. It was only her second day here. "Hey, Sakura-chan." The said girl glanced at Naruto, who was looking better than he did a few moments ago. "I've got a question." The fishcake started. "There's a girl I like, but I want to ask her on a date, but I'm afraid of some…ahem…shields." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he said this. All at once, Sakura knew who he was talking about. "Well, I start off by becoming GREAT friends with her. But that's just me." She waved to him and she grabbed Hinata's hand and the two girls caught up with their friends.

----------------Afterwards------------------------------------

Sakura and the gang were barely sweating. "Wow, that was, child's play right there." The other students only stared at the group that wasn't sweating.

Three girls in one of the most sluttish clothing ever began picking on a redhead. Sakura noticed this and marched up to the girls_**. 'Sakura! Don't do it! Don't!!!'**_ She ignored her Inner and pushed the girls away. "Who the hell are you?" One of them asked. Her cleavage was frightening. Sakura inwardly made a face of disgust. "I'm Haruno Sakura, bitch. Yours?" Sakura helped the red head up. Tenten and the other girls knew who those girls were. Ami, slut one since 3rd grade really. Jinjaa, slut two since 6th grade and Megumi, slut three since high school freshmen year. Ino shook her head in shame. They should've warned the girl of the last one. Karin, junior of Uchikaze High School. Slept with at least 50 guys in our year or senior. Major fan girl of S7. There were many words to describe her. Bitch, Whore, Slut, Skank, Oversexed prostitute, but she was ANYTHING but nice.

"Thank you." Karin said as Sakura helped her. "I'm Karin. You must be new here. Want to be my friend?" Sakura shrugged. "Okay."

Karin smiled evilly when Sakura left to go meet up with her friends. "I'm going to ENSURE that girl has no chance to be with Sasuke-sama."

-------------------------------------KARIN IS A WHOOOORE! ----------------------

Oh my goodness! Sakura don't trust a ho! Never trust a ho!!!

Sakura: What on earth are you talking about?

Uh…nothing. I was singing don't trust me by 30H3

Sakura: Sure….

Karin: I'm no ho!

Yes you are now shut up! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Preview to chapter 5 of T.F.o.A.D.G.

"_Don't trust her, Sakura. Trust us because you'll regret meeting her."_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Thanks to all who read/reviewed/whatever the hell you did. I have done several more pictures so I hope I can draw more. Yes, not much to do but I have like writers block. Also, I will update according to popularity of reviews more than hits. This is because I am too lazy to sign in and I read my own freaking story. Sad, ne? But whatever. On with the story!

Kagamini

Chapter 5: Weekend in Suna and avoiding IT

------------------------Hey, read on----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking far, far away from Karin with the other girls as they went back to Raelynn's dorm. Apparently the room of the designers became the meeting room and the lounge room for the gang. Once they got inside, Tenten locked the doors, locking all 5 locks, the one on top, bottom, two in its regular place and the original lock. Ino shut the blinds to the long windows and Temari went the dresser and looked in the drawer for a controller. "Aha! There you are you little bastard!" She pulled it out and pressed the button.

The cherry blossom was just about to question all of their strange antics when Hinata sat her down in a nearby chair. Ino grabbed a pointer when the projector screen came down.

'_You're freaking kidding me. They have a projector screen in here too!?' _Inner Sakura only stared while Outer Sakura gaped at the device in front of her. "You shouldn't be too surprised." Hinata started. "We all pitched in for this when Anela bought it for group purposes. Anela plugged in her Mac to the projector just as Hinata spoke to Sakura. She then clicked on a file labeled 'The Ugly, Bitchy, Hoe'.

'_What a nice way to label a file.' __**'Actually I think it's a cool name.'**__ 'You're kidding right?' __**'Nope and pay attention now. Ino looks ready to hit someone with that thing!'**_

Once it loaded, a picture of the redhead Sakura met came up. "Karin!?" Sakura half screamed. Tenten nodded. "Now, Sakura-chan, this is just a safety precaution." Ino started. Anela scrolled through many photos of the girl. "But how---"Raelynn interrupted Sakura this time. "Because of this conniving, backstabbing, skanky, demon, K9 was almost destroyed inside out." Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'Is this a group of theirs?' Tenten handed Sakura a file that was labeled 'K9' and the cherry blossom opened it. Inside were pictures of the 6 girls present, Karin, a purple haired woman and a light brown haired girl. "You guys were friends with her?" Sakura stated the obvious in the form of a question. "Unfortunately, yea. We were. The purple haired one is Anko; she's a teacher here now. And that's Matsuri, she moved to Suna after the incident." The rosette nodded as she received the horrifying information about the backstabbing girl.

'_So, let me get this right, Karin SLEPT with Matsuri's boyfriend, her boyfriend's brother, and her boyfriend's brother's friend's cousin's brother's sister's boyfriend who just happens to go to the same school as us. Wow. Maaaaajor slut.' __**'Correction, she is a whore.'**__ 'But still'_

All of a sudden a phone started to ring. 'You're a bitch, but I love you anyway, Oh, you can't sing but you still---'Anela's phone began to vibrate as well and Raelynn threw it at her. Apparently it was by the kitchen sink. "Deidara's calling." Ino and Tenten made kissing noises and Sakura laughed at the looks on the Filipino's face. "Har, har, har. Very funny." She opened it and engaged into her conversation.

"Hey what's up?"

"_Just wanted to call, un. Oh and it's the weekend and we're going to Suna, un. Ya'll want to come?"_

"_Hiii Tema-chan, Ten-chan, Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Saku-chan, Rae-chan, and Anela-chan!! Please come!" _

Anela sighed. "You all want to go? I'm dying to get out to." Everyone gave their approval in their own form. Sakura thought about it at first. "I've never been anywhere outside of Konoha before." Ino laughed lightly. "Don't worry." She patted the rosette's back. "You'll have tons of fun, and if you don't, you can always get back at me." Sakura felt more relaxed and agreed to go.

"_Great then, un. Pack up then because we're going on a plane tonight, un."_

"_Tobi says bye!!"_

The line went dead and Anela looked up cheerfully. "Well, meeting over! Just a word of advice_,_ don't trust her, Sakura. Trust us because you'll regret meeting her." With that, Raelynn helped her friend shoo everyone away to their dorms so they could pack.

Sakura stared at her bag. "Hm…what should I pack?" Ino called out from her room. "Pack stuff that won't make it too hot for you. Like summer clothes. It's close to the desert but not exactly in it!" Sakura chortled. "You're always full of advice, Ino-chan!" Sakura said as she put in 3 tank tops, 3 pairs of undergarments, 2 socks, a sweater, a brush, three hair ties, and other traveling basics. Ino walked in as she finished up. "Saku-chan! You don't need ALL of that!" Ino said as she opened up the bag.

Ino took out the other various traveling basics such as shampoo. "We're going to a 5 star hotel, remember? Temari is the Kazekage's daughter." Sakura made an 'o' with her mouth.

After they had edited Sakura's bag, they went outside of the girl's dorm building and threw their things into their cars. Of, Sakura being from a second class family, she rode with Ino. The Sakura dug threw her bag for her IPod Classic.

"Ino-chan, is it okay if I play something?" The said girl nodded and Sakura plugged in her IPod into the IPod dock.

'Hm…let's play An Café." She selected the song, Cherry Saku Yuuki, and began to sing softly to herself. Ino started getting into the song herself. "Love your choice of music, Sakura!"

_Sakura saku koro wa nani mo kamo kagayaite  
Hajimari to owari de yureteru  
Bokura no sakura wa kirei ni mai hajimeta  
Ookiku tabidato_

Suihe libe Boku no fune  
Cherry Cherry Cherry Saku Yuuki!  
Sui he ri be Boku no fune  
Sine cosine tangento

Sakura mau kisetsu ni bokura wa tabidatsu  
Kayoinareta michi mo ariku koto naidarou

Totsuzen kagayakihajimeta kosha to [koro sha do]  
Wakare to omou to mune ga shimetsukerareru [kedareru]

Tsumaranu koto de bakasawagi o shitane  
Sunao ga iya de kenka mo shitane

Kyoushitsu no doa ga itsumo yorimo omokatta  
Ashita o miruno ga kowakute  
Anokoro katariatta yume o kanaeru tame  
Boku wa tobikonda

Suihe libe Boku no fune  
Cherry Cherry Cherry Saku Yuuki!  
Sui he ri be Boku no fune  
Sine cosine tangento

Sotsugyo shashin ni hamideru kurai no omoide  
Kanashimi ga kyoushitsu ni nagareru  
Mirai ga aruyo ima wa namida o fuko  
Egao de sugosu Because lat time

Sakura saku koro wa nani mo kamo kagayaite  
Hajimari to owari de yureteru  
Bokura no sakura wa kirei ni mai hajimeta  
Ookiku tabidato

Suihe li be Boku no fune  
Cherry Cherry Cherry Saku Yuuki!  
Suihe libe Boku no fune

Kitai to sabishisa to sukoshi no fuan  
Seoi sorezore no michi ayundeku  
Mukashi o furikaettemo ashita wa nai kedo  
Boku wa wasurenai

Sakura saku koro ni mata koshite minna de  
"Dekkaku natte aitaine" to  
Bokura no ketsui wa orenai y ki ni natta  
Ookiku tabidato

Suihe libe Boku no fune  
Cherry Cherry Cherry Saku Yuuki!  
Suihe libe Boku no fune  
Sine cosine tangento

Suihe libe Boku no fune  
Cherry Cherry Cherry Saku Yuuki!  
Suihe libe Boku no fune  
Sine cosine tangento

By the time Cherry Saku Yuuki, Candy Holic, and Ryuusei Rocket had ended, they were at the airport. By the plane were two groups of people. S7 and a group that had accompanied Itachi Uchiha. Anela jumped out her car leaving, everything on after she parked. "What the hell is HE doing here?!" She screamed. Gaara sighed. "I have to visit my home country too, you know." Kiba smirked at the finger pointed in his face.

Sakura tilted her head slightly. It was pretty obvious those two were NOT on good terms. "What's wrong? I brought Akamaru this time." He gestured to a white dog that made Sakura gape. That dog came up to the MIDDLE of Anela's ABDOMEN. That was pretty tall for a dog too. "I'm not going to ride Akamaru if that's what you're thinking." The short Filipino stormed off to grab her gear and made her way inside the plane. Two of the unknown members of the unknown group followed this suit with Raelynn. "Hi Saku-chan!" The one with an orange mask called out to her. She had gotten a glimpse of his face and boy, she would have fainted at how CUTE he was. Itachi walked up to her and grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly. "Hello, Sakura-san. I presume your stay at Uchikaze was fairly nice." Sakura nodded with red painted on her face. Itachi smirked at led the girl inside. The flight attendants grabbed the baggage of the gangs and the passengers made way into the luxurious plane. Sakura was still red but now she matched the color of her hair as Itachi held her hand and sat next to her. Across from the two was Uchiha Sasuke. Also known as the most desirable teen in his year in all of Konoha. The others came next after him. Sasuke stared intently at his older brother who dropped out of high school in senior year. _'I hate that bastard.' _ Was the only thing running through the teen's mind.

Ino sat down next to her childhood friend, Shikamaru Nara. Of course, Shikamaru did what he does best and fell asleep. Ino sighed as she stared at him and moved her gazed to another raven haired boy. Sai was his name. No one really knew his last name. Same with Tenten. They managed though. At the age of 3, they were taken in by the Hiroshi clan, a clan skilled with weapons and art. Sai was drawing in one of his many sketchbooks, not looking up once.

Temari sat down with her brother Gaara. He was very quiet, like usual. Temari sighed deeply and looked around. A certain Nara caught her eye at this moment though. Gaara did the same but a girl caught his attention. Raelynn of course. She was sitting right in front of him. (_**FUTURE REFERENCE FROM INNER SAKURA: If you have seen how the seats are arranged in Boys Over Flowers when they are in the plane, you'll get how they're sitting. There are two seats on one side of the table. On the other side of the table is another pair of chairs!!!)**_ What she drew in her book was actually the reason he looked in her direction. She was drawing a moonlit scene of two young people, standing on a lake.

Gaara sat up and stared at the paper. 'There is no such thing as people walking on water.' Raelynn smiled at herself. "I use my imagination to create what is on this paper. Whatever an artist draws does not have to be like reality. My imagination is like another world for me when I want to defy whatever I please." She said those words as if she read his mind. He got up and sat next to Raelynn and observed her drawing.

Tenten sat in her chair, flipping a kunai in her hands. She yelled at the attendants who even dared to take the object away. "I've had 14 freaking years of experience. I don't need bull from someone who can't even handle an ax." She muttered while looking out the window. Hinata sat next her with a faint blush on her face. She was reading a book called Fate and Destiny. It was about two lovers really. She was blushing because of the boy in front of her for your information. Naruto was eating ramen, bits of the soup splashed his neighbor.

Neji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he was splashed again, with chicken flavored ramen. "Learn to eat with manners or I'll inform the Hokage's wife." He said with a tone that matched his reputation.

Naruto's mother was the Hokage's wife. So altogether he was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He took his mother's surname for safety reasons. There was always someone who wanted to assassinate the Hokage. Naruto shook in fear and began to slurp his ramen more carefully in fear of what the Hyuuga would tell his mom.

Sakura sat with most of the members of the unknown group as the Akatsuki. She had already gotten acquainted with Konan and her boyfriend Pein. _'Konan is really cool.' _"So, what bands or music artists do you like?" Konan asked the rosette. 'Finally! Another girl to communicate with!' Sakura looked up, pondering the order she should put them in. "BoA Kwon is nice. Yiruma, S.H.E., T-Max, An Café, Ayumi Hamasaki, Koda Kumi, Ai Otsuka, and Miyavi are my top ten. I'm half Korean on my mother's side so, that's why I like some Korean music." Sakura said with a grin. The blue haired woman nodded. "I prefer music from Dir En Grey, the GazettE, An Café, Miyavi, and SuG."

The two girls continued their conversation until their mouths began to run dry. By now, they were halfway through their flight and all people were asleep. Well, except for Anela, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Tobi, and Sai.

First off, Anela usually never sleeps but she never has circles under eyes. It's a wonder how she does that. She was busy playing Pokémon Diamond with Tobi. They were battling each other and no one could really tell who was winning. Kiba on the other hand was playing cards with Naruto. Those two were like the hyperactive members of S7. No surprise that they wouldn't sleep right away. And Gaara, well, he had an insomnia disorder. And he didn't like to sleep because of nightmares that haunt him, so his remedy is not sleeping.

It was 8 a.m. when they arrived in Sunagakure no Sato. The sunlight shined through the window and was like a blanket to Sakura's eyes. They fluttered opened and she was greeted by the sight of the marble table in front of her. _'I fell asleep on the table?!'_ Inner Sakura woke up because of Sakura's screaming. '_**Hey! Keep it down, some people are still sleeping!'**_

Sakura nodded inwardly and stretched, being careful not to hit the sleeping forms of Itachi, Pein and Konan. Or at least what LOOKED like the sleeping bodies of the three mentioned.

At this moment, our other night owls, excluding Gaara, were fast asleep and they didn't look like they'd be coming around soon. Raelynn shifted next to Gaara and suddenly her eyes shot open when her hand made contact with his. Gaara had a slight pink streak on his face due to the closeness of a girl.

The taller Filipino brushed herself off and walked over to Anela, who had her feet on the table, and her head in Tobi's lap. "Oh, how adorable. Oi, Anela, get up, we're here." She shook her friend who stirred and hit her neighbor in the cheek.

"Ouch!"

Anela was awoken then. "Huh?" She looked around, forgetting her feet were on the table so she hit the person sitting across from her who just happened to be Kiba. Her shoe made a line for his chest and the girl fell out of her seat and under the table. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Okay now, EVERYONE was wide awake, courtesy of their new alarm clock.

Naruto hit Neji in the head and Tenten kicked Neji's shin. Hinata woke up shaking slightly. Neji hit Naruto in the stomach, Hidan hit Kakuzu who succeeded in hitting Kisame and the Akatsuki fell like dominos hitting a nearby flight attendant in the butt. She then hit Sasuke who kicked Shikamaru. Shikamaru's face fell into Temari's lap who woke up and slapped him threw his head into his chair. His pineapple head hit the head behind him, who just happened to be Sai. His face fell into the table and well, you can see some blood there. Ino got alarmed from the crack and helped Sai up slapping Shikamaru on the back of the head, receiving the same treatment he gave Sai.

After this big mess, everyone glared at Anela, who glared at Raelynn, who glared back. Gaara sighed as he grabbed his backpack and left the plane and sat in the limo waiting for them all. It was a very long limo if you ask me.

Sai and Shikamaru both held ice to their noses as they went to the five star hotel in Suna. Sakura sighed at what happened this morning. '_Well, that was a very…ahem…entertaining start today.' _She pulled out her IPod, which had Sakura engraved into the back and a sakura tree as well. It was a present from her family for her last birthday. She scrolled through artists and selected Ai Otsuka. "Hm…Let's play Sakuranbo."

Sakuranbo was her favorite song of all time. Sakura hummed along lyrics and looked outside. She sang some of the song. "Egaosaku kimi to tsunagattetai. Moshi ano mukou ni mieru mono ga aru futari shiawase no sora. Tonari dooshi anata to atashi Sakuranbo"

Sasuke noticed Sakura singing and looked at her IPod. _ 'Sakuranbo by Ai Otsuka. Nice song for a girl I suppose.'_

Sakura changed the song to Cherry Saku Yuuki and held out an earpiece for Sasuke. He looked at it for one LONG second and took it. They listened to Japanese Rock for the rest of the ride.

When the groups got out of the limo, Sakura gaped at the building in front of her. "This is by far the best hotel I have seen ever!" Tenten laughed. "Well, be prepared to see the ones in Amegakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Otogakure. This hotel is owned by the Uchihas." Tenten stated as Sakura ran her hand through her pink locks. "Damn…so the Uchihas own like everything…" Temari stepped up this time and sat down on a nearby ledge. "Not really. The Hiroshi clan owns like the world's weapon industry. The Nara clan provides strategy strength for Konoha and deer antlers, and the occasional deer meat." Shikamaru's ear twitched when he heard this. 'Although I am VERY against eating deer.'

"Also, the Inuzuka clan is like the world's best clan of vets and dog breeders." Temari finished up. They all walked to the lobby and got their keys. Like their dorms, they paired up. It was the same pairings. Tenten and Hinata, Sakura and Ino, Naruto and Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru, Neji and Sai, Anela and Raelynn, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi shared, Kisame and Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu, Pein and Konan, and Zetsu was alone. Gaara and Temari went to the Kazekage mansion where they would meet up with their brother Kankuro.

Sakura yawned as she fell back on her bed. Within the hotel rooms, there were two smaller rooms. For Sasori, Deidara and Tobi, well, the blonde and redhead made Tobi sleep on the couch.

S7 gathered in a lounge room which was on the top floor. It was their private lounge that only S7 members could access. Kiba paced around the room. "Anela is getting on my nerves., damnit!" His voiced was slightly raised and Akamaru barked. Naruto stopped playing pool with Shikamaru and stared. "Can't get the girl you want?" Neji smirked at the look on Kiba's face.

Everyone, except Sakura, knew that Kiba was a playboy. He played with the victims feelings and after 3 days max, the victim is killed. Not literally killed but Kiba is just not with them anymore. The girls of K9 knew of this and steered clear. Sasuke ignored this because of a certain girl on his mind. 'There is something about her that won't leave me alone…'

Naruto went back to his game of pool only to find that he lost. "And this is why I don't play games with you Shikamaru."

"Aw…you gonna to be a sour sport, dickless?" Sai taunted the fishcake who fumed like a volcano. "No and stop insulting my manhood!" Kiba continued to pace until an imaginary light bulb turned on above his head. "I've got it!" Neji looked up. "Got what?"

Kiba grinned and Naruto felt VERY uncomfortable at the moment. "Okay, so let's have a contest. I bet that none of you guys can seduce a girl before me. And if you do, I won't fill your heads with shit for a week. If I win, I give up being a playboy."

Naruto sat down by Gaara. "If I lose, I won't eat ramen for a week. But if I win, you all have to pay for my ramen for a week." Gaara pondered what he would bet. "If I win, you all will be my slaves for a week. If I lose, I will sleep for a week." Everyone looked at Gaara with surprise written on their faces. They knew how bad his nightmares could get.

"I'll have you all be my shields from my fangirls for a week if I win." Sasuke said. It was his fear. All of them shuddered excluding Neji, Gaara, and Sai. They shuddered inwardly. "If I lose," the Uchiha started, "you have unlimited access to my car, jet, and whatever shit you want except my phone and IPod." Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "Sasuke-teme! Pick something you freaking fear or know you won't last doing!" He pointed at the raven haired boy.

"I fear nothing." Gaara smirked. "Wrong. You fear…no you hate being compared to your brother. We'll do that. If you lose, Uchiha, we will compare you non-stop to your brother." Sasuke glared at the redhead and said nothing. Neji also smirked. 'What an interesting bet.' "I win, I want ten thousand ryu from each of you. I lose, ten thousand ryu to each of you." Neji always was one to bet money. Sai put his sketchbook down. "I win, you all will be forced into some form of art. I lose, I won't sketch for a week."

Kiba grinned evily. "Then, we're on! I won't lose." They all got up and shook on it. The competition has begun!

----------------------------------------Cherries are sweet----------------------------

Hey, I made a mistake a few chapters ago. It wasn't yen it was ryu. That was the currency of Naruto. Well, I needed something to put here now and that was it. So far, this is the longest chapter, excluding author notes it is 3,620 words. I made it very lengthy just for you guys. I hope you liked it! Review!

Preview to Chapter 6: Let the Games begin!

"_What the hell is Sasuke-sama doing with that bitch!!!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again! I had nothing to do really since it's raining right now (wherever I am) Also, I wanted to reply to some reviews. Thank you again for reviewing! It brightens up my morning!

_**L3monee: **_Thanks for the advice! I'll keep that in mind as I write.

_**animeandvampslover18**_: Thanks! Quality will be kept!

_**LolaAtkinburg: **_Ha-ha I agree! I read it after uploading and I cracked up. I was bored when I wrote that chapter so I decided to add some spicy humor to the dish!

As I said before, updates will be according to popularity by review! =] So far, this is the most popular one I've written! R&R!

Before I begin the story I want to tell you guys what Shikamaru bet. I read over it and I forgot to mention what he gambled. Ehehe…sorry.

Shikamaru:

Win: They all shut up for a week.

Lose: He won't complain about troublesome things and he won't cloud watch for a week.

-------------------Ai Otsuka is cool------------------------

Chapter Six: Let the Games Begin Neji and Tenten & Kiba and Anela!

The boys shook hands and stared at each other. Naruto stared at the ground. "Who SHOULD we hit on?" Neji looked at the ground too. Fan girls would be out of the question, seeing as they are already throwing themselves at the group. The Hyuuga furrowed his brows. 'Got it…' "Someone from K9. Or what's left of them." Kiba nodded knowing what he bet. 'I win I give up being a player. It's boring anyways, so I'll quit if I win or lose.' Neji continued with his plan. "We'll write their names on a slip of paper to toss it in a hat and draw. Easy as pie."

The white-eyed genius mixed up the names and held the top hat out. Kiba's hand dove in faster than light and he held it up, eye level. The Inuzuka stared intently at it, wondering if he should even dare to open it. 'Might as well get it over with. I've got nothing to lose.' He tugged at the blood satin ribbon and his eyes widen. "What…the…fu—"

"Naruto! You better not do anything bad to Hinata-sama!"

Kiba looked up at Neji who hit Naruto with the hat. The papers fell out and landed like leaves onto the floor. The remainder of the group picked up their pieces and opened it without a care in the world. Shikamaru received a pillow to the face as a warning from Gaara. His cyan eyes said it all. _If you have thoughts of screwing my sister, you will be skinned, dipped in salt, burned to where you will beg you haven't existed, and then I will shave the meat off your bones and donate your organs to a local hospital._

Shikamaru tensed up and began to feel beads of sweat. "Ehehe…" He laughed nervously. "I won't Gaara." Gaara nodded after ensuring Shikamaru that he will die if he made a wrong move. The Nara then turned to Sai. "Sai, my friend, don't do anything troublesome." He said as he stared at the paper in the artist's hands.

"Ino is a friend so try not to be insensible." Sai gave the Nara one of his famous fake smiles. "I will try not Deer-kun." Even though Sai had been raised by a clan, he grew up with little company. Tenten was never around considering they never really saw each other. Well, except for a few times when the occasional shuriken came flying by his head.

_Sai was innocently drawing a picture of a cherry blossom tree and was about to finish the final stroke when a silver blade came by his head. He was only 8 so he was shaking with fear in his ebony eyes. "Tenten-chan…."_

_Each and every time a situation came like that, the panda girl came by shouting sorry and her tutor would also apologize._

_Last time something came at him, it was a silver arrow with the Hiroshi clan symbol painted on it. Of course Sai was prepared so he was quick to grab it and fling the object towards the rough ground. He was working on pottery at the moment and he truthfully did not want the moist clay to be damaged as he shaped it._

So as a result of Tenten's weapon visits and little company, I give you Sai! He has little experience with emotions so he gives some of the most ridiculous names in the history of names. Sometimes he may give you a name based on characteristics. Most of the time it will offend you. To Shikamaru's new name, the said teen simply raising one raven brow and shut his eyes. "Tch…troublesome."

Neji had finally finished threatening the now frightened Uzumaki. He looked at the almost obliterated wad of paper. He rolled his bloodless eyes and opened it. (Anela: Okay, white and pearly are used WAAAY too much for Hyuuga eyes. _**Inner Sakura: So she used that word!!**_ Anela: It was either that or immaculate and I don't think THE Hyuuga Neji is _immaculate_.) He blinked several times and sighed. Tenten had a small dislike for a certain Hyuuga ever since they were 14. Yes at the age of fourteen, Tenten got over the I-am-totally-obssessed-with-Hyuuga-Neji-I-will-die-if-I-don't-marry-him syndrome. All together, it's just your average, or above average, teenage girl syndrome. Even though Tenten was way over the Hyuuga, he still felt queasy about having to seduce the girl. Feelings always come back.

At last, the Uchiha opened up his little clump of paper that he had stepped on. He already knew who he got and he was somewhat glad and somewhat upset. He couldn't really put his finger on it. Sasuke opened it and in elegant cursive writing was the name _Sakura Haruno._

'How interesting…fate…is…surprising…' He crumpled the paper and walked out. He shut the cherry wood door hard and the walls around the group shook. Their eyes darted to the door and one by one, they followed Sasuke. The boys all thought the same though about each girl. _'How the hell am I supposed to seduce __**HER**__?'_

---Coco Cola went to town, Dr. Pepper shot him down. Dr. P got the flu now we're drinking Mtn Dew. ---

Sakura sighed with a cheeky smile and sighed. K9 was at the local Suna mall and Sakura had just been inaugurated into the group. "You guys didn't have to do that." She leaned against the large fountain next to Matsuri Takashima. "But, Sakura-chan, you're our friend." Sakura quickly became friends with Matsuri. Sakura shrugged. _'At least I fit in somewhere._'

Anela stood up on the ledge that Matsuri and Sakura were leaning on. "Ha!" She laughed in their faces with a slightly smug look. "NOW I'm taller than you giants!" She stood as if she had supremacy over Konoha, Suna, and other villages as well.

Temari sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha. Very funny, now get down here you little punk."

Unknown to the eight girls, seven very attractive men were walking towards them. "Okay, I put a camera on your shirts. So this way we KNOW you're not cheating." Shikamaru hissed at his friends. He just wanted to be sure that they couldn't do this easily. "Oh and, maybe we should like kiss them too! It's too easy to seduce!" Naruto thought aloud making Neji very, very, very over protective.

Neji growled and his aura around him became more opaque causing Naruto to cower deeper into an imaginary corner. "I won't go further than a kiss Neji-sama!!" Naruto bowed and NEARLY kissed the ground Neji stood on as a sign of respect. "Hn…good…cause if you do, you will watch a ramen factory burn to the ground and then I'll ask Deidara to set one of his C4s there and it will explode. Afterwards, I will pluck every single hair of your head and I will hold a torch there. Following that I will skin you, dip you in salt, rinse you in boiling water and then dip you again. I will then poison you and leave you an island full of cannibals."

Naruto was quite disturbed and horrified as he dreamt of each step of Neji's torture. Shikamaru shrugged it off. "Keep a lid on it you two. And I do agree with Naruto, a kiss is more bothersome to get with someone you know isn't a fan girl. And Gaara, I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT do anything more than a peck. Best kiss wins by the way."

Gaara's towering figure shrunk down to his original size as the Nara confirmed the information he received. "Well," Kiba begun, "we only have today, tomorrow and Monday since it's free-day. Let's do this shit a certain way." It was too troublesome for them to all monitor each other while they all were on the job.

So, they came up with a VERY ingenious plan. (Note author's sarcasm) Two of the guys would go out on their mission to kiss a girl while the rest stayed at HQ to watch. If you ask me, it would look VERY suspicious if only two members of S7 came out. Another member will come out around 4 p.m. and start their mission and finish up the next day. Someone had to stay and watch the monitors.

Neji went outside with Kiba. They both had pitch black bags on them with their 'gear'. Kiba of course had Akamaru at his side. Neji strolled besides Kiba well, besides the place that Kiba used to be at. Now it was just air. "Persistent idiot…"

Kiba was descending down a shot flight of stairs to get to the fountain area with his snow white dog at his side. Well, he ran until somebody got in his way.

_Oh my god it's like when they see me  
All they see is my freakish hair  
And my freakish lip rings  
And they're like  
What the f*** kid  
Your a f***ing freak  
And it's like I can't wear  
Some tight jeans  
And a tight tee  
With some high tops  
And some shudda shades  
Without them being like  
What the f*** kid  
Your a f***ing freak  
A freak  
Your a f***ing freak  
Freak, freak freak  
Freakish tatts  
Freakish dat  
Freakish this  
Freakish shizz  
Like what the f*** kid  
Your a f***ing freak_

Chorus)  
I'm a take my rocket ship to the mo—

"WHAT THE FU—"

Kiba ran straight into the per son he was looking for. Unfortunately, it was a bad moment to do it. Anela was eating a Papa Johns pizza with mushrooms, pineapple, and pepperoni, listening to Rocket Ship to the Moon by Dot Dot Curve : ), walking to the fountain when dog boy decided to crash in.

He got up and dusted himself off with embarrassment. Anela glared at him with a look that said, _"Watch where the fuck you're going you dickless, dog smelling asswipe!"_ Kiba chuckled with amusement and helped her up. After he helped her, she insulted him anyways.

Neji heard the crash and ran to the scene. He came just in time to hear the shortest Filipino he will ever know insult the Inuzuka. "Watch where the fuck you're going you dickless, dog smelling asswipe!" The Hyuuga smirked at the two. "My…my…my…how interesting."

The girls of K9 saw this and laughed at Kiba. "My, what an insult. Not as funny as the other ones but funny." Tenten said cheerfully as she wiped an invisible tear away. Sakura laughed as well and clutched her cheeks. "Oh my God they freaking hurt!"

Back at HQ a.k.a the coffee shop filled with people over 30, S7 was amused at the screen on the two laptops. Shikamaru was always prepared regardless of how lazy he was. "Ahaha!" Naruto exclaimed. "Man, even if we didn't have the same classes all the time, hearing Anela's insults are hilarious." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the blonde's actions. _'What an idiot…it's not as funny as that one time.'_

_Anela and Hidan glared at each other for several minutes now. It was another gathering of the three groups when S7 and K9 were in their freshmen year. Karin and Matsuri were still in the group as well as Anko, who was in her senior year. The Akatsuki was there too of course in their sophomore year._

_(_**I WILL CENSOR WORDS SINCE I WANT TO KEEP THE TEEN RATING. Use your imagination as to what this conversation may be about. Just insults back and forth.)**

_Hidan got mad and flicked her off. "You know what __**OMG**_ _you little ramen eating __**lmfaothishurts**__!!!"_

_Anela stared at the silver haired man and kicked him in the groin. "Go screw yourself and Jashin____you dick__** blahblahblah water bottle marker sailor keychain."**__ Kiba cracked up along with the other knuckleheads of the 3 gangs. Others were amused by the two 'sailors' conversing about nothing in particular._

_Hidan shot back a series of words that sounded like: whore, bitch, skank and others. Anela grabbed a fistful of his hair and in the surrounding crowds mind, it seemed as if the girl who was 4"11 grew 7 feet taller. "DIE YOU__** BUCKET FULL OF SUGAR SMILEY LMFAO ROFL BRB GTG!!!"**__ Shikamaru simpered. "That should make the Guinness World Records Book for the longest, most violent, yet the funniest insult ever."_

Shikamaru was brought back to reality as the coffee shop door opened and almost broke. "You asshole! Trying to kiss me to win a freaking bet!" Shikamaru thanked God that the other girls were off shopping.

Kiba followed behind. "Well, I've got nothing to lose." Anela scoffed. "Well, it'll be a million years before you---"Right there, Kiba's chapped lips made way to Anela's Carmex conditioned lips. At once the girl was infuriated and her eyes widen.Her fist made contact with his chest and he backed off. "As you were saying?" Kiba said with a smirk. Anela dug in her bag, grabbed a very hard plastic water bottle and threw it.

People always said she should've joined softball. Three reasons will be given to you. One, she was fast. Two, she was loud so the team in Ame could hear her. Three, she had one heck of an arm courtesy of Tenten's conditioning.

_CRACK_ Kiba grabbed his skull as Anela walked off, stomping her Converse shoes as she did it. Naruto was cracking up at the sight before him. "Of all the girls you've kissed, she's the only one who dared to hit you afterwards! Brava Anela-chan!" He called out to the retreating form.

Sasuke only ignored them all as he looked at Neji's camera.

--------My character is so cool *smiles* ------------------------------

Neji was walking with the girls as they shopped in Suna's biggest mall, Sabaku Center. A fitting name for a place surrounded by a desert. He watched Tenten look at the knives in the hunting section. "Hm…Neji-kun…which should I get. Another fuuma shuriken or another designed blade?" Neji snapped out of his short trance and stared at the glass containing the two mentioned items.

"Designed blade with a hilt. Make sure it's plain with a cloth around it."

Tenten raised a groomed brow. "Since when did you get into weapons?" The Hyuuga stared into her muddy eyes and smirked. "Just now." Tenten blushed slightly but she turned away.

At the new, relocated HQ, Gaara eyed at Kiba with disappointment. "At least he SEDUCED her or got her to BLUSH first before kissing her. Not getting her pissed." Kiba let a nervous laugh escape his lips. "Whatever…" The group continued to watch the screen in their new headquarters, a tree house that formally harbored a bunch of kids.

Sasuke, our antisocial bachelor number one, was doing his job and just looked outside. 'I got Haruno Sakura. The new girl with absolutely no interest at all. She probably heard about the S7 marks…hn, whatever…I'll win that bet. I never lose…'

With Tenten and Neji, the two 'love birds' just walked around the hunting section. The girl simply browsed through the weapons with little interest now that Neji was here with her. 'I thought I got over that crush!!!!' She screamed inwardly.

Neji on the other hand was getting bored. He HAD to get that kiss and make it a good one. 'So, you're not getting the sword?" He asked the girl besides him quietly. 'Be smooth, man…' Tenten shook her head. "I forgot to bring my card for weapons, so yeah…I'm just going to wait until I come back." Neji nodded and left her in the aisle.

Tenten raised her groomed eyebrows in confusion. "Where's he going?"

Neji was walking swiftly to the counter where the sword was. A clerk came up at the counter at the moment too. 'Hello, sir, may I help you today?" Neji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at how sickly sweet the clerk was talking. Shall I mention the clerk was a MALE? "I'm here to buy a sword for a girl friend of mine." The Hyuuga said in a very strained voice. 'How is it that 40 of the people who freaking stalk me are MALES?!?'

The clerk's face fell at 'girl friend'. "Oh…okay…then…which one?" Neji simply pointed to a particular blade and a hilt. The man at the counter put it together and handed it to Neji in a sheath. "Anything else…Hyuuga-sama?" Neji had his card out already so his name was already there. "A ribbon to go around the hilt. A red one thank you with golden lining. And don't use 'sama' or 'kun' or 'chan' especially not 'chan'." The Hyuuga said as the man opened his mouth.

The gay man went and pulled out the requested cloth and much to Neji's relief, he didn't talk or anything.

After Neji paid for the sword, he hid it behind his back as he walked up to Tenten. "Tenten, here." He pulled out the object from behind making the said girl gasp. "Thank you, Neji!" She hugged him but it ended as quickly as it started. S7 was a notorious group that well…picked on whomever really. Some of the members were kind but when it came to revenge, there's no going back. "Tenten, can I request of another form of thanks?"

Tenten nodded while waving at him. The Hyuuga prodigy smirked. "This, maybe?" He pointed to his lips and Tenten raised a brow. "Um…" Soon, Neji caught her lips and well, Tenten's eyes were kind of big now. Her grip on the sword loosened and someone came running by.

"Ah…young love." He started to hum a merry tune leaving Tenten and Neji to stop their kiss and gawk at the place where the intruder stood.

"Well, that was awkward. Thanks for the sword!" Tenten ran off quickly and left Neji in the weapon store with the gay clerk besides him. "You know, you can always come to me if you need." Neji shook his head furiously and ran away in fear of being molested by a gay man over 28 again.

Back at HQ, Kiba and Naruto were laughing at Neji's misfortune. Another new gay stalker! "Oh my God! Neji has a gay fan!" Kiba burst out laughing. Shikamaru glared at them for being so noisy. "It's not that funny, anymore…" Kiba nodded, still trying to suppress the laugh unsuccessfully. "But remember that ONE time?"

_Neji and the rest of S7 were just walking around in the courtyard at Uchikaze high. Out of nowhere, a bunch of freshmen were giggling as they looked at Neji. "Uh…Neji, creepy stalkers 12 o' clock." Naruto said as he tried to back away but he ran into Sasuke who just pushed him forwards._

"_Hi Neji-kun! I made you these cookies and this custom mug!"_

_Kiba burst into laughter at what was in front of him. Gaara just chuckled along with Sasuke and Sai. Naruto joined Shikamaru in laughing lightly and holding each other up. Neji's face showed horror though. On the cookies were faces of what looked like him, winking, smiling, laughing and other weird signs of happiness. But on the mug was a very suggestive pose of Neji and the three guys in front of him._

_He didn't really care about the cookies, but the mug was mentally disturbing. "Get away…" Neji growled at the boys before him. They nodded and waved, blowing kisses at the disturbed Hyuuga. He turned to the genius of the group, not that the others weren't smart, but Shikamaru was the smartest. "Get me their names, home address and all that other shit so I can put up a restraint order on them."_

_This was a scene kept secret by S7 that NONE of them would forget._

Shikamaru tilted his head as he recalled the events. "Now I remember. We should remind Neji just to piss him off."

Right at that moment, the said Hyuuga walked in calmly but still a little shaky. "I'm never going to that weapon store again." He declared with bravery back in his voice. He noticed that Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto were staring at him. The others just gazed in his direction, playing along even though they did not care at all.

Naruto spoke first of course. No matter what the situation was, it was fun to agitate Neji. "Hey, Neji…remember that ONE time?"

---------The GazettE is awe-some-----------------------------------

Hey guys! I know it's a SasuSaku pairing thing but I wanted to get into the others too. I'm planning out how the two should like start phase one: Seduce or blush, to get to the kiss. Well, next Chapter will be Gaara and Shikamaru's turn. You review if you want me to have Sai go with them or if he should go with Naruto and Sasuke for the kiss hunt!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my fellow readers! Thank you for reviewing and reading! Uh…again with the pictures…I'll try later to get them. Please keep in mind that I have no scanner and only a camera. So, there you have it. Enjoy!

Kisame: She doesn't own Naruto…trust me.

Kagamini: Yes! You are correct! If I did, I'd be shaving the Uke's head for what type of mentally retarded person he is. But since we're on good terms…for now…. (Glares at the Uke) I won't… (Mouths "You better watch it" to Sasuke)

Sasuke: Hn…

Kagamini: RAWRAWRAWRAWRAWRAWR!!!

Part 2 of Let the Games Begin

---------------------------

Neji was fuming at the now very beaten Naruto. He and Kiba decided to tease, ahem, excuse me, TAUNT Neji with the horrifying flashback. '_Speaking of the dog lover, where is he?' _The Hyuuga's searching gaze scanned the area and well, the big white tail gave the hiding boy's position. "Oh, Kiba, Kiba, Kiba…did you _really_ think you could hide from me? Did you? Cause you were and are wrong!" Neji pulled on Kiba's collar and dragged him away to hell.

For the next few minutes, S7 stared at the door of the tree house. "I wonder are the cops of Suna going to arrest him for injuring another or what?" Sai said with absolutely no care in the world. He just pondered the question aloud for all to hear. Shikamaru sighed. _'Probably...' _He shut his eyes lazily and lay back on the chair. "Mendokuse…" was all he muttered as he drifted away to a peaceful, not troublesome slumber.

Sasuke cracked his neck a little from a pain in there that was driving him nuts. He stretched and slumped back into his chair. Today and yesterday was quite annoying to him. First, his brother, of all people, decides to invite K9 and themselves to a trip to Suna with them. Then, this stupid competition that he can't possibly afford to lose. _'Someday…everyone I know will get me killed…'_ He furrowed his brows at the thought and got up to leave. It was getting late anyways and they all were supposed to meet up for a night out at a restaurant and then do whatever.

Gaara cracked his knuckles. His fingers were getting a little cramped from typing in to their log. Yes, my friends, S7 had a log for this competition. They were VERY serious about it. After his aching fingers felt slightly better, he made a trail for the door. Sai was still drawing as usual but secretly, he was coming up with a way to make his kiss with Ino a great one. The disadvantage in this was that, he had no clue how to get a girl to kiss him and second, he has no training with girls…at all. Even with Tenten hanging around until freshmen year in the same house a lot, he was a clueless, helpless, inexperienced teenage boy in the game of love.

So, he got up and stalked out of the room, leaving the last member in there to get the objects inside. Naruto sweat dropped and sighed heavily. "Always leaving me to clean this crap up, huh?" He mumbled with annoyance. "Well, I'll show them next time!" He grabbed the laptop and stuck it a bag and stuffed the cameras in as well. It was like a tornado ran though the contents of the bag. Naruto grinned like a madman_. 'This'll teach them that I won't be the one to do this anymore!' _He snickered and took out a spray paint can. "Hehehehe…I'll leave the kids a marking." The spray paint was orange, obviously, and on the wall, it was sloppily painted, "S7, Kings of Kings, DATTEBAYO!!!" With that, the idiot boy jumped out the window and well, rolled like they do in those cool movies. Back to the point, what he didn't know was that he rolled straight into Tobi.

"Ugh!" Tobi toppled over when Naruto bumped, or rolled, into him. "Ah! Naruto-kun! Tobi wonders if you are ok!" Naruto waved his hand and picked up the bag he had and ran off.

Anela was standing right by him when it happened. You see, after the bottle throwing and cursing Kiba out, she hung out with Tobi. She was not interested in shopping right now, of course. All the girl could say about what had just happened could be summed up in three words. "What the heck?" Tobi shrugged and they skipped over to the restaurant they were supposed to meet the others at. Well, Tobi skipped and Anela leisurely walked.

Sakura was gazing at the racks in the store. It was called 'Cherry Angels' and it was the fashionistas' store. They have store all over the elemental countries. Sakura saw a cute night dress and took it off its current home. "This is really nice…" She looked at the price and gaped. "1300 ryu!?!?" She nearly shrieked in shock.

Ino heard her friend screamed in a whisper-like way. If you're wondering how you do that, imagine a person yell at you in an inside voice. It's very annoying. So, the piggy walked over to the rosette and sighed. "Do, you want me to pay for it?" Sakura refused to let her new friend pay for it. She decided to try it on instead. She changed into the green dress that had a small ruby red rose on it. Satin ribbons were on the back; creating x's and on the top X was a bow. She jumped out of the changing room and twirled around. Ino admired how nice Sakura looked in it and clapped as if Sakura were on the catwalk.

Sasuke walked outside the shops and noticed his pink haired companion spinning happily in a jade dress. _'I wonder…does she have enough money to pay for that?'_ Gaara saw Sasuke stop and look from his peripheral vision. "She probably can't afford it. She came from a commoner's household." The redhead spoke calmly. Sasuke nodded curtly. "She seems to like it…I'll buy it later…This bet will be an easy one." The two walked off and stepped in front of the restaurant known as, Suna no Oshiro. It was a very well known restaurant and its reputation was high. Inside were a bar, the restaurant part, an arcade, and a karaoke club. The three teens sat down at a very large table. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori were on the other end. Tenten, Temari and Hinata sat around the middle.

"Sooooooo….." Deidara went on for the 'o' for about a minute before Sasori smacked him on the head. "What the hell, un!" Deidara yelled back at Sasori who sat there with his arms crossed. "You're annoying…" Deidara's eye twitch and he brought his fist up to the marionette's face for him to see. "See this? This will connect with your fucking face and I'll kick your smart, cocky ass!"

Sakura and Ino finished shopping at Cherry Angels. She bought a pair of overalls but it had a somewhat halter-top like part to it. **(Ahem, attention please if you wish to draw a picture of something like this, please ask permission. I came up with every piece of shit in this story. Thank you. Except the original characters and Raelynn, I don't own them…) **Afterwards, they walked down the block to go to Suna no Oshiro. Sakura stared at the outside. It was like a castle but the sand decorated the exterior. Also, there was a small pond area and lotuses grew in the mud. "Sugoi…" Ino laughed and it sounded like the ringing of bells. "Yep. This is ALSO owned by the Uchihas." Sakura's jaw dropped again that day and she looked back at the castle with wide eyes of astonishment. They walked in and the two girls were brought to the table with the gangs. "Hey Pinkie and Blondie!" Hidan waved and winked towards Sakura. She blinked about a thousand times before sitting down awkwardly. The Jashinist began to laugh at her and Sakura shrunk into her seat just as her father did on her first day. A few moments later, they all ordered they're drinks without the following: Kiba, Anela, Tobi, and Naruto. Neji decided to tie Kiba up to a tree and he left him there after beating the living shit out of him. "Ano…where's Anela-chan?" Sakura asked as she moved to grab her sweet tea. Raelynn shrugged. "I'm not sure…ask Deidara…I don't keep track of her anymore…" The rosette had to admit, the woman was a great person of a few words. So, she followed her advice and turned to Deidara. Luckily she sat right next to him. "Deidara-san, do you know where Anela went? I was just wondering…" Her voice trailed off as she ended her sentence. Deidara pulled his IPhone out and dialed the missing girl's number.

_You're a bitch, but I love you anyway. You can't sing but you still put me to sleep._

Anela's phone rang in her bag and she tried to get it out as fast as she could. She fumbled the touch screen phone in her hands and answered it. "WHAT FUCKING RESTURANT ARE YOU AT!?"

On the other end of the phone, Deidara held the phone away from his ear and sighed. "Suna no Oshiro, un. Besides…you 4 can't see us right now?"

Anela glared as if she were looking at the blond right now. "Turn to your left." She listened to the annoyed voice and smacked her forehead because they others were inside the building waving at them. The others followed this and they went around to the front. Deidara hung up and grinned. "They're coming." Temari let out a sigh of relief. "Finally! We can order now! Where were you guys?" She gave the late people the evil eye as Kiba laughed apprehensively. "Got lost and ended up looking in 5 different restaurants that's what!" Naruto defended. Tobi nodded quickly and sat himself down opposite of Sasori. He pulled his mask off his face and left it sit on the side of his head like Sora did in Halloween Town in Kingdom Hearts 2. Sakura nearly fainted and she turned pink. Kisame boomed when he saw this. "You are surrounded by 'drop dead gorgeous men' and you don't blush yet you almost faint when you see Tobi?! Ahahaha!"

Naruto released a fake gasp and the girls laughed. Tobi looked around and shrugged. The original waiter was irked by the late comers and sent someone else to serve that table. It was a man again who took their order.

"Uh………….cranberry juice and then a Mountain Dew, please."

"Tobi will be a good boy and get apple juice!"

"Tobi, doesn't that shit look like piss?" Hidan questioned the boy with a disgusted look.

"No, Tobi says the dictionary says it tastes like apples!" The boy said happily. Sakura wondered how he ended up with this crowd. Kiba scanned the menu and finally made his decision. "Red wine." I will inform you that the drinking age in the elemental countries is 18, so Kiba drank wine rarely. Naruto was quick to decide but everyone showed signs of aversion. "Ramen soup! Just the soup, no noodles!" The waiter raised an eyebrow but it was well hidden because of his bangs. He scribbled it down anyways. "Shall I take your orders?" He called over 4 more waiters to help write this down.

After they finished ordering, the 3 groups began to socialize. "So, Sakura, you come from the 2nd class?" Sakura nodded to Sasori appreciating the fact that he didn't say 'commoner' as everyone else did. She learned more about the artists of the Akatsuki. Deidara was the type who believed art should go as fast as it came, so he'd blow it up. Sasori on the other hand, he believed art should last for an eternity, never rotting away. She had also learned more about Sai, Raelynn, and Anela's view of art.

"Truthfully, I draw whatever comes to mind. Whether it is a tree, an elf, or a Shinigami, I draw it." Raelynn informed Sakura as she sipped her Coke. Anela simply tossed her 2 sketchbooks. The rosette laughed lightly at her actions. Sai also handed her his current book as well. She looked through Sai's first. Inside was a variety of people and still life. There were also some abstracts in there as well. What caught her attention the most was the scene in the plane. Everything was lively. 'He has a lot of talent.' She closed the book and politely handed it over to its owner. "I like the airplane scene and how you made it seem so real." Sai gave her a smile of thanks and continued to sketch. Sakura then looked at the first book Anela handed, or threw, at her. She raised a brow when she first saw what was inside. It was a war ground with what looked like demonic creatures lurking about. '_Well, she is sure imaginative…' _She got an idea of what inside that book and looked at the cover. It clearly said it all. 'Demons and Shizzz.' Sakura rolled her eyes and gave that book away. She looked at the cover of the other one. She had been expecting clothes but she was wrong. 'Romance, Sadness, Friendship', was the labeling in cursive. She opened it and saw a picture of a pink-haired girl crying. Anela saw her looking at the first page and pointed at it. "I drew that because I was inspired by Utada Hikaru's songs. They were always filled with so much feeling and emotion. It was Final Distance that inspired me. By the way, I drew that a year ago, so don't worry about me stalking you. I have no intention of doing that." Sakura nodded and handed the final book over. By the time it was 6:10 in Suna; they got their food and devoured it quickly. "It's all thanks to you idiotic 4 that I was starving…hey! Kakuzu! Give me that Sashimi!" Hidan yelled with a noodle hanging out of his mouth. He was very agitated because of his growling stomach and mumbled about Jashin cursing them for making him starve.

They finished their dinners and as a grand total, it was 300 ryu. Sakura's eyes almost popped out and Ino chortled. "Still got to get used to the fact that we're rich huh?" She patted the gaping girl's back and they trekked out of the restaurant.

"I can't believe we spent that much on dinner…" Sakura was still in shock. Usually she would only spend 100 ryu on dinner if it was just her, her mother, her father, and grandparents. Sakura swayed back and forth slightly and bumped into a certain raven haired male. "Ano…gomen…" The male had their calloused hands on her shoulders holding her upright. "Hn…" Sakura's eyes blinked fast and she turned around to meet that arrogant smirk of the Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura quickly went from the embarrassed person she was to the raging dragon. "Wipe that smirk off your face Uchiha or I'll do it for you!" The smirk grew bigger as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Really? How?" She had a faint blush on her face and punched him on the shoulder.

Itachi saw all of this and chuckled. They really would make one hell of a couple someday.

Shikamaru ignored all of the chaos emerging. He just slouched as he walked besides Temari. "We should go to Amegakure sometime." Temari stated quietly. Shikamaru let out an exaggerated sigh. "But the rain is nowhere near, quiet, peaceful and---"He was interrupted by fist on his head. Temari bonked him on the head, her fist clenched tightly. Shikamaru rubbed his head and scowled. "What the hell was that for!?" Temari had crossed her arms and looked the other way. "You lazy bum! You're complaining about the rain in Ame but you live in one of the most crowded streets in Konoha! That's where a majority of the clubs are!"

Shikamaru said nothing and he walked off. Temari's eye was twitching and she ran up to him. "You have nothing to say for yourself?" Shikamaru was still as quiet as ever. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt regardless of who he was. But she pulled him a little too close to her and their lips crashed.

Everyone around them was smirking, laughing, or minding their own damn business. Temari's face became as red as a tomato and Shikamaru's eyes became wider every second. They stayed like that and backed away from each other, gagging. "What the hell, woman?!" Shikamaru hissed at Temari. She glared at him and marched back to her friends.

Shikamaru just joined up again with S7. Sasuke was walking with Naruto who kept stealing glances at the Hyuuga. No not Neji, he's nowhere near gay. It was the other Hyuuga who always caught his eye. She stopped stuttering in 7th grade and now, she was a beautiful innocent maiden.

It was a quarter 'til 10 and the gang still wanted to one more thing before the day ended. Anela stopped and stared at a sign. She looked at the times and cheered quietly. "Yatta! Hey do you guys want to go to a concert?" They all stopped walking and stared at the short girl. Konan, being the music lover she was, asked which band was playing. Anela jumped up with excitement. "The one and only…Hellogoodbye!!!" She shrieked. Sakura and Konan went to hug the small girl for suggesting it. Raelynn had a small smile on her face as she looked around. Gaara looked at the poster for where it was and looked for the building. As he looked, Raelynn's eyes and his met and they blinked. He shook his head and walked to the stadium. "If you guys want tickets, you better hurry." He took out his handy-dandy V.I.P pass and the guards let him through. "Halt." One guard said to Anela. She glared at him and tried getting through. He pointed to a sign that said, "14 years and up".

Anela turned red and screamed. She took out her wallet and shoved her Driver's License in his face. "See! I'm 17!!!" The guard pushed her away and let her though to catch up with the gang. Sakura let a giggle escape and she smiled. They walked through the crowd and got to the front row. The first song that Hellogoodbye sang was Touchdown Turnaround.

Kiba stood in the crowd staring at Anela, reminiscing the moment she threw the bottle of water at him.

_I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you (don't give up on me)  
I never knew you  
Threw so hard_

'Heh…well I know I can dedicate this too.' Kiba thought with a sign of pain his face. Sakura danced around with Ino. She loved this band almost more than life. Keyword is almost. After Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn, and about 10 other songs, Hellogoodbye began their finale. "Thank you all for coming!" Forrest thanked the crowd and they cheered in return. "Here's our final song for tonight! Here (In your Arms)!!!"

All the girls had small smiles, or grins in Anela's case. The guys just stood there, not moved one bit. They liked the beat but they weren't exactly in love. Okay well Naruto was but that's not the point. They just stood there not caring about anything, and they desperately wanted to hide.

After the concert the boys struggled to get out of the public. "Oh my GOSH!!! Is that S7?!?!?!" A girl shrieked out of nowhere. Another girl came running to group. "Even better! It's the Akatsuki!!" A boy came up with flowers from a poor, mangled bush and held it up to Ino. "Be my bride?"

"Marry me!!"

"Let me bear your child!!!"

"For the love of God have me!!!"

"I love you!!!"

Suddenly, a limo came up and the driver's window rolled down. It was Kankuro, Temari and Gaara's older brother. He grinned and looked at the crowd. "Need a ride anyone?" They all nodded hastily and shuffled into the extra long limo.

Sakura felt bad for everyone while she sat down. They had to hide from publicity because of the fans. "Thank God we made it out on time…" Naruto said as he plopped down on his chair. But it wasn't a chair. "Eep!" Hinata squeaked when Naruto put weight on her. Neji's brow twitched and he roared. "Get off of Hinata!!!" There was no 'sama' at the end. This was Neji, as Hinata's cousin, not bodyguard. Naruto quickly jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling. He muttered a string of curses and sat down next to Hinata. But alas, the limo sped up and Naruto was sent flying towards the back, crashing into Deidara.

"Get the hell off of me, un!"

By the time they had reached the hotel, a war had started in the back of the limo. The girl's hair was slightly messy from pushing and shoving. The two Uchihas, Hyuuga, Sasori, Pein and Konan were completely unmoved by everything. Sakura only stared in shock at the scene that had just occurred. "Well, I'm going back to the room." Sakura announced as she got out of the limo. Ino waved her off and Sakura took the elevator to the 13th floor.

It was a very bright, cheerful room. It was almost an exact replica of the dorm room Sakura had. She moved over to her bedroom and lay on her back. "Today, was very, exciting I must say…" She said aloud. Inner Sakura was squealing in delight. _**'Sake! WE spoke to Sasuke-chan!'**_

'_Sasuke…..chan?'_

'_**Hai, Hai. Now we must follow my master plan to be hooked with him!!!'**_

'_In your dreams….he's nothing but an arragont, spoiled, cocky, brat.'_

Inner Sakura gasped at Sakura's despription of the Uchiha.

'_But….'_

'_**But what?'**_

'_I must admit, he's good looking. But it's personality I like.'_

'_**Then go for the Uzumaki!'**_

'_You baka! We both know Hinata has a liking for him! Anyways, too loud for my taste…he'd make a good friend…'_

'…_**.you do realize you just called yourself a cow and an idiot…'**_

'_A cow!?!? What language are you thinking about!?'_

'_**Right here! In Tagalog.'**_Inner Sakura whipped out an English and Tagalog dictionary and flipped to where it said cow.

Inwardly, Sakura stared in sheer disbelief at what she had just witnessed. '_Since when did you study other languages?!'_

'_**After the buffet…'**_

Sakura simply shook her head and changed into her pajamas. It was now 2 am in the morning and she was exhausted. Ino was already in the bathroom brushing her pearly whites. The only faulty thing about the rooms was that there was only one bathroom. And after a week with the beauty queen of K9, Sakura knew EXACTLY how long Ino took.

"Ino-pig, hurry up!! You're just brushing your teeth." It took about on hour, fourteen minutes and thirty seconds, according to the watch of Sakura, for Ino to get out. Sakura scolded her on how there was another person in the room. Ino simply scoffed. "It takes time to look like this. And good night Forehead!"

After a week, the two girls became almost, ALMOST, inseparable. Sakura waved her off and went to fulfill her nighttime duties. After about 20 minutes washing up before bed, the cherry blossom finally was ready to enter her slumber.

'_**Night Sake…'**_

'_Good night……'_

Sakura stirred in her sleep as the bright sunlight made way into the room. Her eye fluttered open, revealing her sparkling green orbs. She was shocked to meet what, or who I should say, was in front of her. It was Sasuke.

She became flustered at the fact that she was only in a tank top, and loosely tied pants with a draw string. "Hello there, commoner." Now Sakura didn't really want to be greeted in such a way this morning so she kicked him. Sasuke rubbed his arm where she had attacked and got up and left her room, smirking slight. 'It's fun to tease her like that.' The girls of K9, including Matsuri, were lounging in the living room of Ino and Sakura's room. "Sooooo, what do you want to do today?"

"So let me take this medicine  
To quench my love for violent things  
My swan song will  
Be like a bullet laced in anger  
As the razor cuts a soft spot on your heel

(Each breath) is getting slower  
(This war) is getting harder  
To fight by myself  
(Sick waves) of bitter fashion  
(Ripped down) the shield that I have  
Tears rain from above."

Anela danced a little with the song Bite to Break the Skin as she was brainstorming. "Let's go to the beach. First, to the surf shop!"

Sakura stepped out of her room when Anela announced the big plan. "The beach sounds nice." Sakura agreed. Everyone nodded and went to change into their suits. The Akatsuki was on speaker phone, so they knew the plan.

Sakura changed into her leafy green bikini and had small red beads on the straps that resembled cherries. She wore a pair of beach shorts that were just plain black. Her hair was down with a headband in place.

Ino wore a baby blue bikini that had streaks of white on it. Her hair was in a simple, but messy bun. She wore a beach skirt that said 'beach babe' on the small corner of it. Tenten wore green as well, but being the tomboy she was, she wore beach short-like bikini bottoms. Her top was a regular bikini. It was lined with dark silver. By dark silver, it wasn't very 'shiny'. Hinata wore an all white bikini but she wore short-like bottoms as well. Anela had an all black bikini and black trunks with red lining on it. Sakura questioned this and Anela simply said, "I don't get tan lines but it's only for the surfing, and volleyball." Sakura nodded. Something strange about the shorts on Anela caught her eye though. She's not a lesbian people, but the saying that was on there. 'Kiss my Ass Fucktard!!' Sakura made a face and rolled her eyes. _'I see why she wears them a lot for beach volleyball.'_ Raelynn came out in a camouflage trunks and a dark green bikini. She said that she wore trunks because they were always comfortable.

They girls went outside and met up with the other 2 gangs and Kankuro. They took 3 jeeps and 2 trucks to get to the private beach. In jeep number one was Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Sai. Three surfboards belonging to Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were on the top. Some beach supplies were in the back trunk. Sakura admired the inside. She sat in the front passenger seat while Sasuke drove. Her hair blew in the wind and she looked over the small highway area to see the sandy shores they would be hanging out at. In the following jeep, consisting of Anela, Kiba, Raelynn, Gaara, and Akamaru, well, Anela was rambling on about how Kiba couldn't possibly fit Akamaru with Raelynn and Gaara in back. Kiba kept protesting of course. Oh and Anela was driving due to the fact, Kiba had a dog to take care of, Raelynn didn't care, and Gaara, well Gaara could care less. "Remind me to come here over the summer." Anela said as she drove. This jeep had four more surfboards, one belonging to Anela, the other to Kiba, one to Raelynn and the last one to Gaara. Anela had a volleyball in the back with her volleyball setup net in the back. It's a true wonder how they could fit that in there.

In the third jeep, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame sat in the car. Sasori was in a small argument about art with Deidara; Tobi kept trying to keep the fishing pole steady in the back. Kisame sat with a temper rising and the ever stoic Itachi just drove. In the trucks, Neji, and Tenten sat inside the first one while Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri sat in the back of the truck. They sat on coolers or on several beach bags. In the other truck, Pein and Konan were driving while Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu sat in the back. Hidan was cursing the wind and Kakuzu sat in a corner counting his money. Zetsu muttered several inaudible words as he held on to the towels and such. The rest of the surfboards were riding atop the two trucks.

They all arrived at the beach, which wasn't crowded at all much to the gangs' liking. Zetsu set up a grill and began cooking hamburgers while the others began applying sunscreen. "Can you get my back, Sakura?" Ino pleaded. Sakura nodded and rubbed the sun protection in. She applied hers without trouble and set up the chairs. Anela ran off to put of the volleyball net. It was one of those transportable ones and she had just a little trouble with her height.

"God damnit!!"

Everyone looked over to see Anela with a net on her head. Kiba sighed and walked over to her. "Couldn't just ask for help. Typical Anela…" He snatched the net and put it up. Anela pouted and grabbed her surfboard. Out of her melancholy mood, she stopped and waved at the surfers. Surfers being mostly the guys and a couple of girls. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" Kiba saw a competitive look in the girl's eyes and grabbed his. "You're on!" Deidara and Tobi joined the competition. Of the number one, knuckleheaded, idiot boy, also known as Naruto, would join in. The 5 prodigies, Itachi, Sasori, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke, chuckled, smirked, or simply looked up from whatever they were doing, got up and followed. Tenten had hers over her head and was running towards the water. And the last two artists just leisurely walked over.

Everyone ran in and water splashed around. The prodigies just paddled out, waiting for a wave to come. Anela stretched and lay back on her surfboard. Shikamaru did the same while waiting and looked at the sky. In his head, him and Temari kissing kept replaying. He smirked_. 'At least I did it.'_ Just as soon as the last person got over to them, a wave began to start. Raelynn looked at Anela who looked back with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sasuke looked bored as he got ready for the upcoming wave. The first to fall off their board was Tobi, Anela followed, then Kiba. After they all finished their small competition, they ate the hamburgers the other girls and other non-competitors cooked up. "Thanks guys!" Naruto said as he sat on his chair. The girls who helped cooked glared at him and he shrunk. "And…girls…" With a satisfied grin, Sakura grabbed her burger and sat on the mat that was on the sandy ground. Sasuke took a seat next to her and ate. "So, Sasuke," He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do you play volleyball?" Inner Sakura fell anime style and smacked her forehead. _**'What kind of question is that!? He's a guy!' **_Sakura ignore her Inner and waited for Sasuke's answer. "I do, but it's not one of my best sports."

Sakura nodded and continued eating. Anela jumped up and grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her to the jeep Anela drove. "Sakura, which songs do you want to put on?" Sakura blinked and scratched her neck. "Um…what songs?" Anela gave Sakura her IPod and waited. She plugged it into the stereo. Sakura scrolled over several songs and then she stopped at Nikki Costa's Everybody Got Their Something. She shook her head and selected the song Dead and Gone. "Good choice. We'll let it shuffle." Sakura's eyes almost popped out when she saw how many songs there were. '3000 songs?!?!'

Sakura shook the shock off and went to join the others. She sat down next to Sasuke, just looking at the waves.

-----------------lalala-----------------------

Karin sat on her mat with binoculars. Jinjaa, Ami and Megumi kept giggling at the sight of sexy men without shirts. "What the hell is Sasuke-sama doing with that bitch?!" Karin shrieked. She took the binoculars and flung them in some random direction. She was fuming inside and it wanted to destroy a certain pink haired teen. "We'll see who gets her in the end, bitch."

---------------------tralalala----------------------

After about thirty minutes of lounging, the gang decided to play volleyball. The teams were split like this:

**Team Akako:**

Sakura-Middle Front

Sasuke-Left Front

Naruto-Right Back

Anela- Middle Back

Deidara- Left Back

Kisame- Right Front

**Team Kuro:**

Tenten- middle back

Gaara- Right Front

Raelynn- Left Back

Neji- Middle Front

Sai- Right Back

Ino- Left Front

**Team Verde:**

Itachi- Middle Back

Pein- Right Back

Konan- Left Front

Sasori- Left Back

Tobi- Right Front

Hidan- Middle Front

Everyone else who wasn't on a particular team decided to sub in for others when it came to rotation. At first it was Team Akako VS Team Kuro. Anela tiptoed over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Then she quickly ran over to Zetsu, who was behind Raelynn and Gaara and whispered something. Kakuzu decided to act as the referee. Naruto heard Kakuzu said, "Serve the damn thing" and he did. He followed the Filipino's evil plot and aimed for Gaara's head. Zetsu pretended to walked and he tripped over a bag belonging to Gaara.

The plant man made a face and pointed at the bag. "Gaara! What the hell is that!?" Gaara, unfortunately, let his attention be diverted from the game to what Zetsu was pointing at. He walked in Raelynn way who was kind of yelling at the red head to turn around.

The ball came down, fast, and it hit Gaara in the back. He stumbled forward and Raelynn was mumbling something but she was interrupted. Gaara was kissing someone! And it was his first kiss as well as Raelynn's. Like any other typical girl, they'd want theirs to be more romantic and she was no exception. Their eyes were both wide and they broke apart. Gaara regained his composure and blinked. Raelynn was still in a slight daze when Gaara said, "Well… that was awkward." She nodded and Kankuro snickered in the background. Sakura looked at the Filipino, then Naruto and then Zetsu. Of course Naruto and Anela laughed sheepishly and Zetsu pretended he had absolutely nothing to do with the situation.

Everyone shrugged and contiued the game. So far in this round, it 24 to 25. Team Kuro had just 1 more point to go and they would win. Sakura came up to serve again and she made yet another ace. "Woo! Go Sakura!" Anela cheered on from her position.

After the tournament, several races, and dancing, they agreed to go back to the hotel before the sunset. Sakura stood in the water, watching the sun with a soft smile on her face. But that smile soon ended when a red head came up to her. It wasn't Sasori or Gaara. Sakura frowned and tried to go back to the jeeps but the intruder grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, where're you going?" Karin said in a sickly sweet voice. Sakura just wanted to puke right now. "Back to the cars." Karin's grip on Sakura's forearm tighten. "You better stay away from my Sasuke-kun." Karin released her hold as soon as Itachi came to call Sakura.

He was very suspicious of Karin. She was most certainly a person you should never trust. "Is there anything wrong?" Karin shook her head and waved to Sakura. "Bye Sake!" Sakura scowled at the nickname. "Why does everyone keep nicknaming me after alcohol!!??"

---------------------------lol sake-----------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 7! It is a grand total of….Say it Naruto!

Naruto: 5873 words!!!

Kaga: Yes it is! It's the longest chapter and my fingers are hurting. It's 12 pages too.

Naruto: And don't forget to review DATTEBAYO!!!!

Preview for Chapter 8:

"Whoa man…..didn't see THAT one coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

**-Hey Readers! It's Raela. New penname crap explained in a few sentences. So, my never ending hate for Sasuke has ended!! Ok…well…not completely. Oh and as you can see, I have changed my penname for I am sharing this account with a co-writer, Raelynn!! Anyways, Kiiiba!**

**Kiba: Hai, Hai woman…She doesn't own the idiot's show.**

**Naruto: Who're talking about?**

**Kiba: See what I mean!?!?**

**Raela: Oh yea and the character's ages:**

**Everyone is 17.**

**Akatsuki Ages:**

**Itachi: 18**

**Sasori: 18**

**Kisame: 19**

**Konan: 19**

**Pein: 20**

**Hidan: 19**

**Kakuzu: 20**

**Deidara: 18**

**Tobi: 17**

**Zetsu: 19**

**Oh and if you haven't noticed, this whole story will be said from MY, as in ME Anela of RAELA, not the story's, point of view. And on with the story!!**

--------------Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson---------------------------

A crunch was heard as pearly white sunk into fresh, ripe pineapple. The area around Sakura mouth was slightly sticky from the pineapple juices spraying her. It was the groups last day in Suna and well, they were just planning. Ino sat on her part of the couch eating sugar dipped, freshly cut strawberries. They were looking out through the balcony in this fresh morning. Sakura had a glowing smile on her face as she relished the fruit.

"Hey Forehead, what should we all do today? The Akatsuki are going back to Konoha to go do their stuff, so it's just us and S7." Sakura shrugged. "Is there a festival or something?" Ino jumped up at Sakura question and grabbed the Suna brochure on the coffee table. The blonde opened it to the Festivities Section and scrolled down the page for events on August 1st. "Oh! Today is the Mid Summer Festival!!" Ino cheered with joy. Sakura took the brochure out of her friend's hands and a grin grew as she read. "you know what this means?'

Ino beamed and they shrieked. "Shopping!!" Sure Haruno Sakura may not be the ultimate girly girl, but she had her moments. Ino grabbed her cell phone and called Shikamaru.

_-Mendokuse….nani?_

-What do you mean what!? The Mid Summer Festival is today stupid!

_-And?_

-And, all of your lazy asses are coming with us girls!

_-How—_

Ino shut her phone tight before the lazy Nara could finish.

On the other end of the line, Shikamaru fell back on his bed and Kiba was leaning on the doorframe. "What'd she say?" The Inuzuka asked in a curious tone. Shikamaru shrugged lazily. "Something about the Mid Summer Festival." Kiba's mouth broke into a grin and sent Shikamaru a look. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and they soon went back to their regular size. He smirked and got up, changing into a white button up, baggy black jeans, and a red tie. Kiba followed him out in his blue button up, red tie, and beige pants.

Sakura just finished calling Tenten about the festival. The two girls raced to the shower and Sakura won this time. "You take so long in a shower Ino, soon the entire world's lakes, rivers, and oceans will be empty because of you!" Sakura called out from the bathroom.

Ino pouted playfully and sat back on the couch. She fiddled with her hair as she waited for Tenten and the others to arrive.

Tenten to know due to the fact that Temari was burning daylight. She shook Temari's shoulder. She wouldn't budge. Tenten was usually a patient, optimistic person, but that patience wasn't with her today.

"Oi, Temari, get up…" Temari rolled over and smacked Tenten on the arm. The weapon mistress rolled her eyes and went to get a water bottle. "I understand that you're tired considering you went to bed around one in the morning, but it's already 10 am." She muttered as she returned with the bottle of water.

Tenten twisted the cap open and began to drizzle it on the sleeping girl. Temari stirred and woke up furious. She glared at Tenten's retreating form and chased after her. "TENTEN!!!"

------------

Temari is not the only person it the hotel who wasn't a morning person. (2) _I feel guilty. My words are empty. No signs to gi---_

Anela's hand made its way to grab the phone on her side table. She was irked yet again by the sound of her phone. She looked at the screen and there was a picture of Ino and her. "Ugh…what?" She answered lazily.

_-Get up! Come on! I bet you a buck Rae is up!_

-She's sleeping you numbskull…

_-WHAT?!!?_

Anela winced as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

_-Do you know what time it is_?

-Do you?!

_-Yea…it's time for you to shut up so I can sleep…_

With that Anela pressed the end call button on the touch screen. Her and Ino were great pals, it's just that you should never wake up a sleeping devil.

With Ino, well, she was infuriated. _'That girl may be one of my best friends, but I will not stand by and let her do that!'_ Ino stormed out of her room and walked down the hall to Room 1303. She banged on the door. "Coming!" A voice called from the inside.

"So she WAS awake…" Ino muttered angrily and she began to tap her foot. The taller Filipino answered the door with wet hair that clung to her face. "Oh, hey." Raelynn smiled and let the Yamanaka in. "So, I heard you called Anela?" Ino nodded quickly and entered Anela's room.

She jumped up on Anela's bed and began jumping up and down. "Wake up!!" Ino whined. Anela stirred and tripped Ino, making her fall on her butt. "Hey! Welcome to the world, sleepy head." Ino greeted the now awake girl. The said person glared evilly at Ino and sent shudders down Ino's back.

"What? Summer Festival? Fine! I can hear you AND Sakura talking about it over here!" Anela cried out as she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and an Invader Zim Gir Doom Song tee, and her necessities. Ino had a smile of triumph on her face and skipped on back to her room leaving Raelynn amused with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

-----------------------

Hinata stretched and yawned in her bed. She heard the shower running and got up to grab some breakfast. She put a bowl of oatmeal in the microwave and noticed a sheet of paper on the counter.

_Summer Festival shopping with the girls and Boys…unfortunately…Ino and Sakura's plan._

_Tenten_

_Hinata-chan,_

_I went to go see my father and brothers. Be back for the shopping trip._

_Temari_

Hinata smiled faintly at the last half of the first note. She heard the beeping of the microwave, signaling that the food was ready to eat. She grabbed a pair of pot holders and took it out, leaving it to cool as she went to take a quick shower.

Soon after, all the girls (excluding Matsuri, she's not important right now) were ready and at the mall, waiting for the boys. "Why are they late!?" Ino complained. "I called Shikamaru first, so that lazy son of a ---"

"Ino….troublesome woman. Don't insult my mom."

Ino turned around to see Sai and Shikamaru standing next to each other. The others were walking to catch up. "Yo, Ino-chan!" Sai said with something close smile. Deep inside of Ino, she got this odd feeling. She went into a daze and Sakura waved her hand in front of the blonde's face. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Just leave her. Oh Ino, we're leaving for Konoha!" He said in a lazy voice. Ino snapped out of her trance and yelled at Shikamaru for thinking about ditching.

Sai simply grabbed Ino's hand and they went to a dress store. Everyone, including Ino, was shocked at the silent artist's boldness. Anela looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Well, I'm off. Ja!" She walked away to Hot Topic. Truthfully, she didn't want to wear a kimono and neither did Raelynn. They were not Japanese of course. So they left the remainder of the two gangs to shop.

"Hinata-chan…can I come with you?" Naruto said with a tinge of red. Hinata nodded but she was blushing furiously. Everyone awed at the two. "How adorable…" Temari said playfully. Ino continued to make 'aw' sounds until it just got too old. "Okay…what's the theme for this festival?"

Sakura looked around for a sign about the festival until she saw kunai and shuriken, clashing together on a poster. "Fighting Style…Final Fantasy is a good inspiration. And that midget left us here to figure it out by ourselves…." Sakura shook her head in shame and walked off. "Come on, those two will surely know what to wear." Sasuke ignored the rosette and looked around only to come face to face with the devil herself.

Okay, so the devil isn't a girl, but we'll just say that this one is a female. Karin pushed her glasses up and smiled too sweetly for Sasuke's liking. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She drew out each syllable of his name and Kiba had shivers crawling up his back.

Ami made a beeline for Kiba with the thought that he was still a playboy in mind. She literally threw herself at him, trying to latch her mouth onto his. Luckily for the Inuzuka, he moved out of the way, leaving the girl to crash into the face of none other than Jiraiya. Onlookers quickly became disgusted and went to find a trashcan, a bag, or a toilet to vomit in. Ami nearly vomited in the accidental kiss and Jiraiya pushed her away. He made a face and shook his head. "Honey, I'm into women, but not girls under eighteen. Even if they are desperate." Ami was red from anger and glared at Kiba who knew exactly what he did. He rolled his eyes at her. "Heh…oops my bad."

Karin made a face of disgust and turned her attention to her 'prince'. She gently grabbed his calloused hand and placed it on her collarbone. She looked up at him with flirty eyes that did not move Sasuke at all. "You know you like it…" Karin said as she played with his fingers. The Uchiha snatched his hand away from the redhead and scoffed. "Me, liking whatever you do, or your very being? That's a good joke, but not good enough for me…now go away or I'll have the school come after you."

Sasuke left the fuming girl to glare and smack the laughing fan girl beside her. The Uchiha smirked and stalked away to find our favorite rosette.

Speaking of the pink haired girl, Sasuke's disappearing composure soon became irritation as he began to scratch at his ivory arms._ 'WHY THE HELL AM I ITCHY?!?'_ He screamed in his mind. He pulled up his long sleeved shirt and was greeted by the filthy, bloodsucking beast known as the mosquito.

He took his right hand and raised it high, preparing to strike at the creature on him. SMACK. Kiba turned around and raised an eyebrow, questioning the pile of black who-knows-what on the Uchiha's arm. Gaara gave the said Uchiha a questionable look as well. Shikamaru sighed heavily again for the millionth time that hour and grabbed his IPhone and placed the headphones in his ears. He lazily went to Artists, and selected Damned if I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't) by All Time Low.

The four remaining members stood there silently. Kiba's nose twitched slightly and he narrowed his eyes. "Where's Neji?" Shikamaru pulled an ear plug out of his ear and looked around. "Good question…where is that…oh…my….freaking….gosh….." The Nara's eyes were wider than all 63 moons of Jupiter put together. Kiba followed the deer keeper's gaze and his eyes became wider than the galaxy itself. And that's pretty big, my friends.

Before the four members of S7, was the Hyuuga Neji with a ripped up shirt, running away from a mob of Neji-hungry men wanting to be laid by the poor Hyuuga.

-------------------------

Now Neji was just standing by his friends, smirking at Ami who lip locked with the 60 year old man that came out of nowhere. He rolled his eyes and stalked off to use the men's room. But of course, he did not expect to see so many fan boys in the mall lavatory for guys.

"Oh my God!! Is that Neji!!??" One gay man shrieked.

Another said, "I'll become a woman for you!!" And well, that pretty much scared the living shit out of him.

Neji backed up into the wall, but it wasn't a wall. He turned around to see the BIGGEST, gay man he's ever seen. "What…the fuck?" You could see signs that this man was gay. He had a skirt on, and it wasn't a man skirt. It was 100% Victoria Secret brand, with little frilly what not on the edges and this man wore pink pumps. His legs were flawless and if you looked closely, you could tell he shaved. Also, a person with the worst sense of smell could catch the aroma of Secret deodorant and Calvin Klein perfume.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Sammy, what's yours…sugar buns?" Neji was truly scared shitless. He truthfully would've preferred to be gagged with cloth dipped in acid. How is that possibly you ask? I have no clue, but that's what Neji thought.

_'Holy…shit….I've gotta run before I get RAPED by a 6"10 man!!!!'_

Neji backed up into the gay crowd who tore at his shirt and 'Sammy' gave the poor, agonized boy a bear hug. "I love you!!!!" She/he boomed. Neji kicked the beast in the groin, no point in that though. Sammy scoffed and giggled and I believe Neji is now deaf.

"Honey, I got rid of that problem a year ago. Now how about you and me--- HEY!!!"

Neji slipped out of the monster's grasp and ran out the bathroom screaming bloody murder. Okay, well, it was more like:

"SHIT!!! SHITT!!!! SHIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!" SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEE!!!!!"

---------------------------------

Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all let their shocked eyes follow the running Hyuuga. Sasuke smirked and the rest caught on. What's the point in having so many great friends if you can't embarrass them once in a while?

Kiba whipped out his dog whistle for Akamaru and Shikamaru called Uchiha Police Force. Oh and did I ever mention that the Uchihas also are the head of Konoha's Police? Well, now you know.

_"Hai, this is Konoha Police force. May I help you?"_

"Yeah, we need Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hagane Kotetsu, Shiranui Genma, and Kamizuki Izumo. Send them here with the following and do not ask: Cameras, Lights, and Anti-Fan Girl / Fan Boy Shields. This is an emergency ordered by Uchiha Sasuke. Oh and, we need them here in about 20 minutes in the Sunagakure Mall. This is Nara Shikamaru. Arigatou."

On the other end of the line…

Shisou stared at the phone in his hands and shook his head._ 'What the hell does Sasuke need all that shit for?_' He sighed and pressed on the intercom button for the whole base to here.

"I need Hatake, Maito, Sarutobi, Hagane, Shiranui, and Kamizuki with Cameras, Lights, and Anti-Fan Girl/Fan Boy Shields ready to go to Suna Mall ASAP."

The said men were eating and they all gave each other the WTF look. Asuma lit a cigarette and sighed while he grabbed his gear. "Well, might as well get this over with. Now I will have to ask myself why I am a teacher AND a fucking police officer later…"

Genma grabbed another sebon and put it in his mouth lazily. Kakashi shut his little orange book and got up, grabbing his vest and put on his hitai-ate. The men and women of the Police Force wore it to distinguish themselves from regular people. Gai just jumped up into his green…jumpsuit…and gave his good guy pose. "Yosh! Let us help Uchiha-sama and the others."

Kotetsu and Izumo threw their subs in the trash and grabbed their shields. "Well, time to go! I wonder if K9'll be there. Anela owes me 5 bucks from that blind bet…"

_Flashback……._

_Anela and Kotetsu were great pals ever since she came in 6th grade. Anela was now fourteen and Kotetsu was in his junior year of high school at the fresh age of 17. They were watching a volleyball game and it was the 2nd match of the first game. Kotetsu smirked as he thought of one heck of an idiotic plan._

_"I bet you…" He started. "That they're going to have a third match." You see, Anela was not really paying attention. She was busy drawing the game and rambling about….random stuff such as why Coke is no different than Pepsi. "Sure, sure."_

_This was her first mistake. The Hurricanes won the first game and now the Crusaders were winning this match. So, a tie was destined._

_They shook on it and Kotetsu grinned. "It's five bucks if I win." Anela waved him off and then the bell went off. "MATCH 3!!" The referee called out. Anela's eyes widen and she smacked her forehead. "Damn…damn…DOUBLE DAMN"_

_The teen held out a hand and Anela just smacked it. "I'm not giving you money!" Kotetsu gave her a sly grin. "Yeah you are."_

_"No I'm not."_

_Kotetsu made a tsking noise and shook his head. "Yes you are because I'm going to get back at you and you will regret it."_

_Anela just sighed, and reached for her bag. She brought her hand inside and grabbed something. Kotetsu felt victory rising, but it decreased when she punched him on the shoulder. "Well, you'll have to catch me first!!!"_

_With that, the short girl who could pass for a 5th grader ran through the court. The taller Japanese teen chased after her and well, that same day was also the day they were banned from the stadium. And from volleyball games. This one had been broadcasted on International Television throughout the Elemental region._

_Reality…._

The man chuckled at the memory and Izumo smirked as he remembered how Kotetsu told him. "Well, come on, slackers…We're expected in 20 minutes. Genma get the helicopter ready and Kakashi if you're late, I'll get Anko to beat your ass. Now move it!" Asuma ordered. He was team leader because he was on time, not lazy, not much of a jokester, and on top of that, he had no intention of wearing a repulsive green spandex jumpsuit.

The team obeyed and they were in the helicopter in five.

They all sat in complete silence as they traveled to the mall. Kakashi looked down at the city of Suna and crinkled his visible eye when he saw Hyuuga Neji running out of the mall. "I found our target. There." The silver-haired man said as he pointed at the brown blur.

The asked the pilot to land right there and well, they did. The six men hopped out and Sasuke walked up to them.

"Ohayo…sensei." Yes my friends, it was still morning. Just eleven a.m. A lot can happen in one hour. Kakashi bowed and they set to work.

---With-The-Girls------

Sakura finally found Raelynn, who was waiting outside a changing stall, waiting for her friend to come out. "Hey Rae, Anela in there?" Raelynn nodded and knocked on the door. "Get your ass out here, Dilag."

Sakura heard a mumble from inside and Anela came out in an outfit was somewhat similar to Tifa Lockeheart's. "I can't believe I can't design my own shit…oh well…" Sakura gave the Filipino a thumb up and found the perfect outfit for her.

It was pretty close to what Yuna wore in Final Fantasy X-2, but it was mostly black and red with dashes of gold. Sakura paid for it and bought Gatsby gel and styled her layered hair to look badass.

Raelynn came out in an outfit close to Yuffie's outfit in Final Fantasy VII. She decided to mix it up a little though. So, she grabbed a red, torn at the ends, scarf and wrapped it around her neck, loose enough to pull up to her mouth. If you ask anyone there, they would say she had Vincent Valentine's style with that gunner jacket and the big ass neck collar.

The three girls were laughing when they came out of the store, well at least Sakura and Raelynn were. Anela's hair was more…gravity defying when Sakura got hold of the teen's hair with the Gatsby gel.

As they stepped out, they saw a person that looked like a nearly raped Neji and a whole bunch of men running by and then they saw Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru, who stopped to stare at the Filipino's hair.

"Okay…Gatsby gel?" Kiba asked while pointing at Sakura's hand. She laughed sheepishly and used her other hand to try and push her friend's hair down. Gaara stared at Raelynn's hand as well. She was holding the whole TUB of gel and she pushed the hair down while giving a somewhat embarrassed and nervous smile.

The Police Force that were asked to arrive at the mall caught up with the four boys, and instantly, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma and Kiba dropped to the ground cracking up.

Anela stomped over to each of them and hit them upside the head. "Oh shut the fuck up!!"

Sasuke smirked and saw Sakura's shopping bag. Sakura noticed the Uchiha was trying to peek at her new clothes and she hid it behind her back with a smile. "You'll have to wait, Uchiha. By the way…" She walked over to him and faced him face to face.

"What did Akimichi Chouji do to deserve that beating?"

This instantly caught the attention of everyone around them. The men of the Konoha cops stopped joking around and they all stared at her.

"I don't show mercy on anyone who embarrasses me, threatens me, or even hurts me. Verbally or Physically. Also, I was bored and the school needed some…hm….excitement."

He walked off and the three boys followed. Kotetsu waved at the girls and the men caught up with the others.

"How dare he do something so…so…inhuman!!!" Sakura seethed. She was pretty pissed at his non-human self. "How can he!!??" She screamed at no one in particular.

Raelynn put a hand on her shoulder. "We all got it once, well except for Hinata and Temari because of thier relations with Gaara and Neji…but they took the beating with us."

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock and they soon became filled with hate. "Why…why did he do it?"

Anela put her hands behind head and leaned to one side. "I called him a selfish, spoiled, prick with a stick up his ass and his hair looked like it used to belong to a chicken's missing ass…and then I ranted about how he was so not emotional and then I ranted about his so called mercy and then I threw the nearest object at him…which he dodged."

Sakura became tense. Raelynn scratched her head and sighed. "He told me to move and I said, "Use some of those goddamn manners they teach you." And then he shoved me and being taught that I should not let myself be pushed around, I shoved him into a wall." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter because I could truly care less about him."

"The reason we made K9 is so we can help victims of S7 and so we can knock some sense into that thick headed, chicken ass skull of the Uchiha's…" Anela said as she grabbed her bag and began to look for Hinata and Naruto. "Naruto's the first person to be able to beat some sense into him in a fight they had long ago…" She said as she looked around.

Raelynn walked in the other direction to find Tenten and Temari. "You go look for Ino and Sai. It'll be easier this way." Sakura nodded and walked around.

As the rosette walked, she thought about Boys over Flowers. _'Jan Di…she pushed ice cream into Jun Pyo's face…to protect her friend…who ended up backstabbing her but she WAS a friend…'_

Sakura looked up with determination and she made a promise to herself. _'I will be the one to help my friend's when they are in trouble.'_

She ran through the mall and finally, after what seemed like an hour, she saw Ino and Sai in the food court.

"Oi!!!" Sakura called out and waved. Ino waved back and Sai just held up a hand. It was just his signature greeting. The two were sipping on smoothies from the Smoothie King right there in the court. Sakura marched over there and sat next to them, but cautious of Sai.

Of course, Sai being a very cautious person noticed how Sakura tensed up when she sat down. He gave her a smile and waved his hand to assure her he was nothing to be weary of.

"Hey, hag, don't worry about me, I'm not going to give you the card." Sakura's brow twitched at the nickname and well, if you were called a hag, you'd want to kick that person's ass. So, she brought her mighty fist up and Sai went flying in the other direction. Her monster strength was unleashed!!

Ino's eyes were flooded with shock as Sakura went over to Sai, who was recovering from his first beating. Sakura then smacked the palest artist upside the head and huffed and puffed. She then ranted about his ridiculous nicknames and went to grab some 'comfort food' to heal her somewhat damaged ego.

Ino only giggled at the two and Sai felt a little warm on the inside. _'At least I can make her laugh…'_

The three finished up and they stalked off to find their M.I.A friends. "Okay…Anela went to find Naruto and Hinata, and Raelynn went to find Temari and Tenten. And Neji's running away from a mob that wants to rape him and Uchiha's running after him with cameras and shit." Ino rolled her eyes at the last part. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go find them."

Sai tapped Ino's shoulder and pointed at a now cornered Neji and a big man with little minions. Ino's jaw dropped and she fell on the floor, rolling around while holding her stomach. Sai just chuckled lightly and saw Kiba and the 'camera crew'.

Neji glared at the Uchiha who still had the camera rolling and he was smirking. "Damn you to hell Uchiha…" He mouthed at his friend.

Sasuke only shrugged as he sat back and watched. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pushed the many gay men away. "Oi, move your asses or I'll tell Hyuuga Corps you're trying to rape a possible heir." The gay crowd quickly fled the scene and it was only the big man now.

"Oh, come on sugar buns…you know you like it." Sammy said with a grin. Neji was shaking and he was a lot paler than usual.

Raelynn came walking back with Hinata, Anela, Tenten, Temari and Naruto from the store and they had clothes with them. They walked to the food court to meet Sakura and Sai and Ino when they were finished, but they hadn't expected to see poor Neji get molested.

Naruto saw this and dropped to the ground and did the same as Ino. Anela followed this suit, but she didn't roll. Instead, she just sat on the ground, shaking her head, and laughed uncontrollably. Raelynn just stood, holding her cheeks from the laughter hurting and Tenten held on to Temari for support. Hinata couldn't help but giggle and then she walked over to help her older cousin.

"Excuse me…" She murmured as she walked though the crowd. Neji saw her and tried to reach out to her, but failed miserably as Sammy picked him up and carried him bridal style. The laughing people now were on the floor, writhing in pain and from the hilarious scene before them, if they weren't already on the ground.

Neji was paler and I believe he is blank white. Shikamaru sighed and lit a cigarette only to have it smacked away by Asuma. "No smoking inside Nara."

Gaara was sitting down in a chair when he finally decided it was enough. He leisurely walked over and poked the monster's arm. "Hm? What does Gaara-sama want?" Neji was now limp in the beast's arms and the two gangs had phones out, taking snapshots.

"Put him down." Sammy heard the evil in this demand and dropped the now unconscious Hyuuga and ran with tears ruining the already bad mascara and eyeliner.

Hinata was jogging over to her nearly dead cousin and fanned him with a napkin. Neji started coming around and his sight was hazy.

"Is that son of a bitch gone?" He asked with fear and worry hinted in his voice. Everyone nodded and Sasuke shooed the camera crew away so Neji didn't find out just yet.

Sakura saw this and shook her head. She crossed her arms and stood there. Anela was now recovered as was everyone else. "To the rooms! We have to get ready!!!"

Ino shouted this as she ran off with her bags. The girls followed, each at their own pace. Sakura was last and she glared at Sasuke.

The Uchiha only stared back at the girl and then an idea popped into mind. 'I have the greatest kiss idea ever!! I'm going to pretend I'll drown at the festival and then I'll make sure she does CPR on me!'

He didn't show it, but Sasuke felt like a genius all over again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

K9 was currently in the room of the fashion designers and they just put on their costumes. Sakura spun around and grabbed a can of soda. "Come on, we're going to that festival!!!"

They all ran out and Hinata followed. Hinata was wearing a dressed that looked torn at the ends and she had leather belts on her waist and some type of cloak as well. Tenten wore traditional Chinese clothes and stored her kunai, shuriken and daggers in the pouches she had and in her hair. Temari wore a darker, purple version of Penelo's outfit from Final Fantasy XII. Ino wore a costume close to Rikku in Final Fantasy X, except it had more of an Al Bhed feel to it. In other words, it had more suitable material for swimming.

They finally got to the area by a large lake. This was Suna main resource for water. It was as big and deep as the Pacific and Atlantic trenches combined. You could call it an ocean, too. The other side of this vast body of water went straight into Konoha as well.

They walked around, played games and rode on several rides. Sakura saw boats and pointed at them. "You guys want to take a boat ride?"

Ino nodded and the girls paid for a ride. It was a large wooden boat, a little light canopy, small lights and four people to steer it. The girls were just about to get on when…

"Matte (1)!!!" Hinata turned around and Naruto was running, but just a little too fast. His lips crashed onto her delicate ones and both of their eyes began to widen with each passing second.

Hinata's world began spinning and deep within her, she felt warm and happy all at once. Joyful emotions flooded her heart and she felt like she was flying and in heaven.

Naruto began a little pink and deep on the inside, he smiled. And it was showing on the outside as well. Hinata's eyes blinked and began to close and Naruto's shut as well.

Fireworks were going off in the background and it created a beautiful light behind the two and the fact that there were by a lake made it even better. ** (AN: Listen to A Fleeting Dream or Yuna's Theme from the Final Fantasy Soundtrack. It brings out the feeling even more when you read this part of this chapter!!!)**

Sakura smiled and was happy for her two friends. Even if Naruto was apart of S7, she wanted to be friends with that boy. He had this ability to change a person's heart. But she had noticed something odd. All the girls lately had been getting kissed by someone of S7. Anela even told Sakura the other what happened between her and the Inuzuka and Tenten explained why she was so red after shopping. So really, it was just her and Sai. All that Sakura hoped was that she wasn't going to end up lip-locking with the Uchiha.

Neji, who was now in better condition, walked up to the girls. "Can we join our fair maidens?" Tenten punched him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"What fair maidens? All you got here is a bunch of sexy, kick-ass bitches tonight, hun."

------------------------------------------

**Okay, well that's it for chapter 8. I'm going to fit in Sai and Sasuke in chapter nine if you guys are wondering. Truthfully, I always had a hunch that Naruto liked Hinata. Always, he just didn't know it himself. Anyways, I will try to update two days from now or so, because I will be on a two week vacation on July 15th, so I just want to treat my readers.**

**(1) Matte: Wait!!!**

**(2) Guilty by the Rasmus**

**Inspirations for chapter:**

**Final Fantasy Soundtracks.**

**Ex: A Fleeting Dream (FFX), One Winged Angel (FFVII), and more!!**

**Neji: Review and SAAAVE ME FROM GETTING MOLESTED BY GAY MEN!!! (shudders)**

**Anela (Raela): Oh shush...I'll cut you some slack next chapter!**

**----------**

**_Preview:_**

**_SMACK! "How dare you try and take advantage of me!!!"_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again readers. I really hope you're enjoying this story, but from the reviews, I can tell. Okay, so this chapter, Sai and Ino and then Sakura and Sasuke should be coming up!!! I can already feel your anxiousness!! Anyhow, it's time to get on with the show…err…story! Whatever…**

**If I ever owned Naruto, pigs would fly, fish would drown, Hell would freeze and I would like listening to Miley Cyrus. No offense to Miley fans though.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Last Chapter**

Neji, who was now in better condition, walked up to the girls. "Can we join our fair maidens?" Tenten punched him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"What fair maidens? All you got here is a bunch of sexy, kick-ass bitches tonight, hun."

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: Do that Again and you're pretty face will end up as my door mat!!!**

Sakura sat uncomfortably on the boat with the Uchiha by her side. Sasuke on the other hand, was very comfy. Now, all he had to do was lip-lock with the short Haruno.

Ino and Sai sat next to Shikamaru and Temari, who was very annoyed by the Nara from the previous night_. 'I can't believe that happened though…Fate and Destiny must want to kill me!!!' She_ crossed her arms and turned away with a 'hmph.' Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Hinata and Naruto…a blind man could see how cute these two were together and that made no sense, but we don't care! Their hands were intertwined and they felt like God was doing them both a big favor. Hinata was blushing but she had a soft smile drawn on her porcelain-like face.

Naruto was grinning and he rested his head on hers gently. Tenten wasn't a girly girl, but she had to admit, this was a cute sight to see. "Ah…finally those two are toge—Hyuuga…why the hell are glaring at your cousin's new boyfriend?" Neji blinked several times and turned to Tenten with his same…boring…expressionless face_. 'He hadn't even realized he was glaring at that blonde baka!!'_ Tenten screamed out inwardly. Neji saw the look on Tenten's face and backed up playfully. _'The Hyuuga Neji does not do anything 'playfully'…_' Okay so it wasn't playfully, he just pretended to back up with a weird expression on his face.

Tenten took note of this and glared daggers at him. She was about to yell at him when a bunch of fireworks went off. Her attention span is that of a squirrel, so she turned away to 'ooh' and 'ahh' the exploding rockets in the sky.

The Hyuuga prodigy sweat dropped and just sat there bored.

With the cherry blossom and the emotionless Uchiha…

Sakura tried to edge away from Sasuke as he kept moving closer to her. Sasuke gave up and stood on the seat.

One of the drivers saw him and yelled angrily. "Yoo needs to sheat doon!!!"

Everyone's head slowly turned to the crazy driver and their eyes were large. Sakura gaped at the guy as did our other two Final Fantasy gamers. If you were one and you like the Hypello from Final Fantasy X and X-2, you wouldn't believe your eyes and you'd probably die from going blind.

This was the coolest yet ugliest thing Sakura has ever seen. His eyes were bulging out the front of his pale head like Barkeep and his cheeks were a completely different shade of brown. The top of his head was accompanied by antennas. He looked like a fairly good Hypello and he would've won the 'Best Final Fantasy Cosplay' contest if it weren't for one frightening detail. His eyes were not slanted looking like Barkeep. They were reddish purple, in other words orchid, and they were bigger than his head. Now that is a very ugly Hypello.

Sakura just turned away and shuddered. _'That…was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen…'_

'_**Got that right! I think my eyes have shriveled up and died…'**_

'_For once, I agree with you.'_

'_**True…isn't it usually the other way around?'**_

'_Yea…but anyways---'_

'_**Oh shush, you have the emotionless ass looking your way!'**_

Sasuke stared at Sakura who just kept making faces as if she were in a conversation with herself. _'Wait…is she?'_

'_**Nice, smart one. Everyone has an inner or two.'**_

'_I guess...but…wait…WHO ARE YOU!?'_

'_**I'm you, genius…now get back to reality or people will think your constipated or something with that face your making.'**_

Naruto was 5 inches away from Sasuke, furrowing his eye brows and narrowing his eyes. "Oi…teme…do you have to use the…ahem…'powder room' again?" The blonde asked with air quotes. Sasuke death glared the boy and pushed him away.

The blonde's eye twitched and Naruto shoved Sasuke over board. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, his foot was caught on a rope and he was now dangling from the boat with his head under water. When things couldn't get worse, when Naruto reached to grab him, he pushed Sasuke's leg and the Uchiha began to sink.

Sakura and Naruto leaned over the railing and then they looked at each other. "Come on, Naruto-kun…"

Sakura said as she removed his pouches and bag. Naruto jumped up, shifting the boat. "Yoo stops jumping?" The creepy Hypello look alike told Naruto. Ino smacked the boy on the back of his head, sending him overboard as well.

"Oops…Gomen Hinata-chan." The Yamanaka apologized while scratching her neck. Sakura rolled her eyes and jumped into the water.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura was floating under the water with super-star swimmer Naruto at her side. They turned their heads to look for the Uchiha, but it was pitch black under the water. Luckily, Sakura had glow sticks, so she handed Naruto an orange one while she took the pink one. They swam deeper and caught a glimpse of what looked like Sasuke.

Sakura treaded the water and got closer but then she shrieked when she saw a dead duck. Naruto yelled as well. It's not everyday you see a dead duck that has the resemblance to Sasuke's hair under water. If you're wondering how Naruto and Sakura can possibly breathe underwater for so long, they found some air mask briefly before they jumped in.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Sai were looking in the water, trying to find a sign of their friends. Ino stuck her hand in the water, causing her reflection to ripple. She stopped though when an ivory hand was placed on hers.

She turned face to face with Sai, who looked back with his never ending orbs of darkness. "Don't do that…it's too beautiful to be having ripples." Ino blushed madly and looked back at the water. Sai saw this and looked back as well. He stared at her as if she were a masterpiece, so he did the unexpected. He kissed her.

Ino was flushing all shades of red. His lips were on hers and she kissed him back. Fireworks kept going on and their lovely memory was shown in the water.

On the land, there were many stereos, playing fighting music or Final Fantasy music. The Kazekage got bored…again so he played the Hymn of the Fayth from Final Fantasy X.

_Ieyui_

Raelynn's head perched up at the sound of the Hymn. She shut her eyes gently and sighed. Anela took her headphones out of her ears and listened to the soothing tune. Everyone on the boat felt calmer and more serene.

_Nobomenu_

Under water, Sakura looked up at the surface when she heard the faint singing of the world above. She felt that it was soothing for this festival. She sighed into her oxygen mask and continued to look.

_Renmiri_

Sasuke's eyes began to open slightly when he heard this prayer of peace. He felt weak again. It's been quite a while since anything like this has happened. His consciousness started to dissipate from within him.

_Yojoyogo_

Sakura sighed again and pushed away some kelp that blocked her sight. She saw a lump on a rock and she gasped, forcing a little bit of water to enter her mouth. She made a face of disgust and waved her light stick to signal Naruto that she found something. He saw Sakura do the 'signal' and he darted towards her.

_Hasatekanae_

They walked on the lake floor and saw a chicken ass hair-do. That was their target. They each grabbed a hand and started swimming up. Sakura was growing exhausted pulling the 110lb boy up to the surface. Naruto was growing weary as well, but at a slower pace.

_Kutamae_

Gaara was growing impatient with waiting for the three to resurface, so he started stripping himself of his pouches and then his shirt. Raelynn was growing a little pink and Gaara smirked. He left his fishnet shirt on though and he grabbed an air mask.

Kiba sighed and did the same. He was just about to unzip his shirt when Anela punched him on the arm. "If you think I will even turn even a very faint red, you're wrong. Because when that happens, the sky will fall and fish will drown." Kiba pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm hurt."

Anela smirked and sighed. "Whatever, why would I care right now? Go ahead and save that Uchiha's chicken ass."

Kiba chuckled and grabbed his air mask as he dove into the murky depths of the lake with Gaara at his side. Neji and Sai were ready to pull the Uchiha up and Shikamaru was leaning over with his hand in the water while holding a glow stick.

Sakura was growing even more tired and Inner Sakura was growing weary as well. _**'Daaang! How much does this boy weigh?!' **_Her inner cried out. Sakura rolled her eyes. _'We're underwater genius.'_

Naruto was still working hard to keep from dropping the Uchiha. Sakura stopped suddenly when she noticed something. She and Naruto both had air masks on. But Sasuke didn't. Naruto saw this as well and they both looked at the nearly drowning boy. 'Oh shit…'

Sakura pulled hers off and placed it on the boy. Sasuke was now breathing and the extra water was being filtered out. Sakura's lungs began to fill and she panicked. She flailed around and just stopped, hoping with her light weight, she'd be brought up to the surface. She kicked her legs, trying to be brought up. She saw a dash of red in the water and waved.

Gaara was swimming quickly to hurry and find the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Haruno with Kiba at his side. He increased his speed even more when he saw the rosette waving at them furiously. Kiba nodded, showing the red head he knew and they went to help the three.

Hinata was growing more insecure as the thought of Naruto drowning. _'No wait…he's the school's best swimmer. Well…one of them.'_

She was just about to jump into the water herself until splashes of blonde, pink, red, brown and black resurfaced. "Naruto-kun!" She rushed over to the blonde and grabbed his hand. Naruto thankfully took it and he was pulled back into the boat. "Arigatou Hinata-chan!" They embraced in a hug.

Neji and Sai grabbed Sasuke and pulled him in. Neji, being the smart one in science, proceeded to press his chest, but failed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not doing the other thing."

Immediately, everyone knew what he was talking about. Sakura sighed and walked over to him. It seemed pretty clear Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Raelynn, and Anela would kiss him just to save him after what they've been through. Anyways, Anela has this strong undying hate thing for him, so, she was definitely not going through with this.

"I'll do it." Sakura said quietly as she knelt down by him. She sucked in some air and pressed her lips to his. She breathed in to him, and pressed on his chest. Some water came out, but he didn't wake up.

Sasuke was smirking on the inside. He never drowned. He was too strong and the boys knew it. So, when Sakura tried CPR once more, he captured her lips in his and her eyes widen.

Sakura was mad…no pissed is what she was. She flailed around and hit Sasuke on the head. He smirked at her and she yelled at him.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?!?! **DO THAT AGAIN AND YOUR PRETTY FACE WILL END UP AS MY DOOR MAT!!!"**

Everyone stared at the two and laughed inwardly. They knew much better than to laugh aloud at that.

_Anela: Oh my gosh! You go Sakura! AHahahaha!!!!_

_Raelynn: (Suppresses laughs)_

_Gaara: (smirks)_

_Neji: (chuckles)_

_Tenten: (bursts into uncontrollable laughter)_

_Kiba and Naruto: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

_Shikamaru and Sai: (chuckles with Neji)_

_Ino and Temari: AHAHAHHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BREATHE!!!_

_Hinata: (giggles)_

Sakura was busy yelling at Sasuke but he paid no attention to her what so ever. '_This truly will be fun Haruno Sakura._'

------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all like it. I have to go somewhere so I was rushing and I wanted to start finishing this chapter up. Well Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I just might be able to update from my aunt's house when I go on vacation. I might! But I started another story just incase you all want something. It's called Cursed Love.**

**Summary: I know you'll be driven away with my 'cliché' love story, but this isn't as cliché as you thought. I'm in love with a vampire. What if I told you I was in love with a demon? Will you stay to listen? S&S with side pairings.**

**Oh and I know this is much shorter, but I really wanted to wrap up thier vacation. Well guys! You have to go back to Uchikawa (or kaze...I seriously forgot what I named the school) high!!**

**All Characters: nooo!!**

**Me: Kotetsu and Izumo, you graduated already....**

**Well that's about it. And your preview:**

"_**Oh…Uchiha Sasuke! I have nothing to say to you!"**_


	10. Chapter 10

**~~~~TENTH CHAPTER OF THE FATE OF A DELIVERY GIRL ANNIVERSERY~~~~~~ ^^ 3 Fanfiction!!!**

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed last chapter! Well, enjoy! And the Pictures are now up on my profile in a video form. So, now all the pictures from 1-8 that I said I'd have for you guys are ready!! Check them out. My youtube name is DemonKuroi2579 if you are already on there! Oh and thank you ALL for reading, favoriting, subscribing, or reviewing!!! I appreciate it all!!! Well NOW you can enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Last Chapter:**

Sakura was busy yelling at Sasuke but he paid no attention to her what so ever. '_This truly will be fun Haruno Sakura._'

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Punishment**

Sakura was mad, no, infuriated with the Uchiha. It was obvious to the girls that she was more serious when it came to her first kiss. "That Arrogant, cocky, egoistic, selfish …HELP ME INSULT HIM!!" She screeched, almost pulling her hair out.

Everyone was back from the Suna trip and it had been a week since then. K9 was lounging in Sakura's dorm, trying to cool the girl down. "Chicken-ass?" Anela suggested. Sakura nodded and finished her long insult, "THAT CHICKEN-ASS, MOTHER----"

On the other side of the world…not in the Elemental Countries, but on a little continent called North America, in sunny California…

"THAT CHICKEN ASS, MOTHER---------------"A bunch of mother's covered their children's virgin ears. "Well, someone must be mad…" One sarcastic one said.

Back in Konoha….

Sasuke was walking in the library with girls at his side. Well, he didn't want them there, but they kept throwing themselves at him. He sneezed over and over again for the past few minutes and now he understood why.

"THAT CHICKEN ASS, MOTHERFUCKING ICE PRINCE BITCH!!!!"

He smirked at the sound of the screeched and picked his books out and left. Naruto was laughing outside the library uncontrollably. "S-s-she called you a chicken ass, motherfucking ice prince bitch!!" He was clutching his stomach and Sasuke hit him on the head.

"Hn…dobe."

Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "I am not a horse!!!!!!"

"It means dead last…baka."

Naruto was irked and angered in every possible way. "Niwatori no Ketsu! (Chicken Ass)" Sasuke raised a brow and sighed. "Aho…can't come up with something…more original?"

Naruto lunged at his best friend and tackled him to the ground. Sasuke rolled over and tried to kick the blonde off. "Usuratonkachi!!! (Dumbass)" Naruto wiped his chin that had blood from his lip and punched Sasuke.

"Ja-ku! (Jerk)" That's how it went for the next few minutes. People gathered, not knowing who to cheer on. Karin cheered 'her' Ice Prince though. "Go Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura was pacing in her room after everyone left to their studies, work, or other miscellaneous jobs. "Teinnousha!!!!" She furrowed her brows and looked out her window to see a blonde and a raven haired couple fighting. She sighed, instantly knowing exactly who it was.

She put her boots on and a small jacket over her sleeveless red top and black skort (shorts and skirt). She rushed outside, pushing the people away. She rolled her eyes at the two. She didn't come here to stop the fight for them, but because it was simply annoying.

She hit Naruto atop his head, causing him to rub it. "Why you…" He muttered but then he cowered when he saw a VERY pissed Haruno Sakura. Everyone gasped except for Sasuke. "You better not hurt Sasuke-sama!"

Sakura glared at the girl who spoke who happened to be Karin. She scoffed as she cracked her knuckles. Deep, deep inside of Sasuke, he had a feeling hell was about to break loose, but he ignored it.

"What if I do…what are YOU going to do about it?"

Karin reached for her phone and smirked. "I'll call the—"She was interrupted and clutched her hand. Sakura had kicked the bit—I mean Karin's hand!!

The red head wailed in pain and the crowd backed up about 10 steps. The rosette's aura darkened even more when she turned to Sasuke. "And you…" Sasuke stood up and looked down on her. "What? Are you going to do? Kiss me?"

She shook her head and placed her hands on his waist. 'Ha! He isn't wearing a belt!' Inner Sakura had no clue what Outer Sakura was going to attempt and neither did Sasuke. She did the unexpected and pants THE Uchiha Sasuke!

She ran off laughing and Naruto was crying in pain. "MY EYES!!! SAKURA-CHAAAN!!!!" Wolf whistles were heard from gay dudes and suggestive poses from girls. "Oh motherfu—"He quickly pulled his jeans AND boxers up and ran like hell.

'_She is soooo going to get it!!!!'_

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had shut her door and started laughing like crazy. "Sakura! What the hell is so funny!?" Ino was on the couch napping until she was rudely disturbed. "I…-hick- pants….SASUKE!!" Ino started giggling and began to fall off the couch.

"Ouch!!" She jumped up and grabbed her phone. "We have to tell the girls. Call Temari. She's with Anela and Raelynn. I'll call Tenten and Anko."

Sakura nodded and was trying to soothe her aching cheeks.

_-Hey Saku!_

-He-hey T-t-Temari!

-_Sakura…SPEAK ENGLISH!!_

-I PANTS SASUKE IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL!

Temari was silent and Anela and Raelynn could hear. They just stared into the phone for a while.

5......

4…….

3…….

2…….

1…….

"AHAHAHHAHA!!!" They broke into laughter in the middle of the gym, receiving stares from everyone around them. "W-w-we'll b-b-be there in a sec Sakura!" Temari managed to get a sentence out before falling to the ground.

Ino had called Tenten and well, she was dying of laughter as well. Now she just had to call her old friend Anko Mitarashi, if she was training her students at Uchikaze high like dogs.

_-Oh hey, what's up? RUN YOU MAGGOTS!!_

Ino winced as Anko yelled at the students on the other line.

-Oh nothing…it's just that our new member…Sakura…**pants-Sasuke-Uchiha-in-front-of-the-school-a-few-minutes-ago.**

It was silent and Ino started to worry. She seriously hoped Anko didn't faint or anything, not that she liked the student…which would be a little on the awkward side.

_-I will be there in about 5 seconds…_

The line went dead and the door burst open with a purple haired woman in a trench coat and some regular clothes under. Her face was painted with signs of pain from bursting out in giggles.

After about .999998 seconds, every single one of the girls from K9, in Konoha, was cracking up. "Man! I wish I was there!" Anela said as she wiped a tear away. Sakura shook her head laughing. "Oh no…it was HORRIFYING!"

The hall was filled with the echoes of laughter as a certain someone walked over to Sakura's dorm room. Sasuke was fuming, but an Uchiha would never show it. He grabbed the cards out of his pocket and duct taped it to the door as well as a picture of Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura…it's time you received your punishment." He walked away in darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stretched on her couch. It was Saturday yet again and it was definitely going to be a boring weekend. She pushed Ino's leg off hers and sighed as she looked at the pile of people on the floor. The Konoha members of K9 had decided to have a sleepover and the rosette wrinkled her nose at the smell of sake. An arrow, blinking on and off, was pointing directly at Anko. Rolling her eyes, Sakura stepped outside her dorm room only to be greeting by evil looks of 1W and the 3S's, meaning one whore and three sluts.

"Looks like you did something bad Sakura-chan." Karin said in a sickly sweet tone. Sakura raised an eye brow and turned around to her door to be greeted by S7 stamps and her face. She turned around again to glare at Karin, but a pie met her face.

"I hope you like cherry!" The red head chortled -cough-cackled-cough- as she strutted –cough-waddled-cough- away. Sakura had cherry pie remains on her face and she sent the mighty glares of death at their backs.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!"

Everyone on the inside of the room woke up instantly and Ino rushed to Sakura's side. "Oh…Em…Gee." Tenten walked out of the room rubbing her eyes, but she got very pissed about what happened to Sakura.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Ino screamed shaking the limp girl back and forth. "Um…Guys…" Raelynn frowned as she pointed to the door. "She's been marked." Anko woke up with a bottle of sake and dango in hand. She grinned evilly.

"Well, I'll just make sure he gets hell when he gets gym." She bit into her sweets and took another swig.

Sakura nodded as she removed the pie off her face. She was not going to let this go by easily. She jumped into the shower and dressed herself in outdoor clothes for soccer.

Tenten met up with her on their way down the stairs. Unbeknownst to them, there was a trip wire on the 3rd step and soon, both girls went toppling down the stairs and it was raining flour.

Tenten was mad. Well, of course you'd be mad if some guy wanted to torture you after you pants them, but seriously…ever heard of a joke? But for Sakura…it was more like, "  
REVENGE!!!"

Sakura threw the ball down angrily and punched the nearest person, or thing, that just happened to be Sugeitsu.

"OW!! WHAT THE HELL!!??" He screamed at the rosette in pain. "YOU ALREADY DISLOCATED MY JAW!!! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!?" Yep…he was still pretty angry about that fight.

The glared at each other for the next few minutes and then Sugeitsu began to laugh. "I'm sorry man! But that flour on your head looks ridicu---BAM!"

Sakura's fist met the poor boy's head and she stormed away. I bet this one is going to be worst than the FIRST fight, because the boy didn't look like he'd be coming around for a few days.

And so this is exactly how Sakura's 'beautiful' Saturday went. People played pranks on her, messed with her stuff and to make things worse, SHE LIVED AT THE SCHOOL!

A few days after, she finally got sick and tired of it. "UGH!! I am sick of this shit!! I'm going to that Uchiha bastard!!! He has a stick so far up his ass he…..ARGH!!!" Ino winced again at Sakura's rampaging. She knew all too well that this feud was NOT going to be pretty.

"Sakur---"Sakura cut her off by slamming the door and Ino just sighed as she sat on her couch. "Uchiha Sasuke…you are a ROYAL pain in my ass…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and the rest of S7 were in their lounge room that looked like a small club. Kiba made a frown at the door that was being crowded by fan girls…and fan boys. Sasuke, Neji and Gaara were playing pool while Naruto and Shikamaru were beating the living shit out of the game controllers for the PS3. Sai…well Sai was just playing the piano, composing a new piece.

The Inuzuka sighed as he got up to get a drink. "Good thing our windows and doors are soundproof." Neji nodded curtly and made a ball go into the socket.

Well, the glass WAS SUPPOSED to be soundproof, but our pink haired friend proved them wrong. "UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!"

Seven heads turned to the door and the clouds seemed to get darker with each step. The fan clubs of the young men disappeared to reveal none other than the Haruno Sakura…in a very bad mood. Naruto leaned over to Shikamaru silently. "Hey…how much did we pay for the soundproof stuff?" Shikamaru looked at the boy and sighed heavily. "Mendokuse…about 500000 ryu."

Naruto furrowed his brows and made a face. "I think we should get a refund." The Nara nodded and they continued their games.

Sasuke on the other hand, was still smirking. Sakura was fuming and she slammed the glass door into the wall. "Too late now…we can't get a refund on that door." Naruto muttered under his breath.

The rosette ignored him and walked straight up to Sasuke. "Are you here to pay for your insolence?" Sakura punched him on the arm and looked him straight in the eye. They glared at each other for the next for minutes.

The cherry blossom exhaled angrily. "Uchiha Sasuke! I have nothing else to say except for this: Leave me be! And no! I will not give up my pride for you!" Sakura death glared him for a longer time and left, shutting the door hard.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "…Like they say…there is a white sheep in every flock." Everyone sweat dropped except for Naruto at the proverb.

"….All sheep have white fur Uchiha." Gaara said quietly. Sasuke ignored him and sat down on the couch. "Whatever. She'll come and admit it soon. She has to."

Now all of them rolled their eyes at Sasuke's stubbornness and continued their duties…or whatever the hell they were doing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt slightly better, but her mood quickly went down as she was getting hit with eggs this time. "Hey! Sakura-chan? Are you going to make us a cake with this?" Karin laughed as she had her minions throw more of the now dead baby chicks at her. Sakura was pissed off beyond the point of no return, so she did what she always was good at. She started a fight.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A/R: That's it for now! Sorry I don't have time to add another 3000 words or so, but I'm being rushed!**

**Deidara: Yea, un. She's going to her aunts, un.**

**A/R: Oh and 'A/R' stands for Anela. 'R/A' which is unlikely seeing as Anela ACTUALLY WRITES the story, is Raelynn. Well, time to start my vacation of work!!**

**Deidara:….what's the point of calling it vacation then , un?**

**A/R: You're keeping the fans company, un.**

**Deidara: DON'T MOCK ME, UN!**

**A/R: I can't, un! (This is so much fun!) We have the same birthday, un!**

**Deidara: …..what the hell is that supposed to do with anything , un?!?!**

**A/R: I don't know, but my friend, he had this manga for Naruto, and it had a Deidara bookmark in it and it said it's birthday and I was like "HOLY SHIT I'M SO HAPPY!" but on the inside seeing as I USED to go to a Catholic school at the time. xP**

**Deidara: …..stalker, un. And what the hell is 'xP', un?**

**A/R: ……..shadupp…NEXT CHAPTER:**

_**Preview for The Fate of a Delivery Girl:**_

"_**GET THE HELL OFF ME BITCH!!!!"**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I just want to add some things before we begin: Thank you Reviewers and PurplePanda1010 for your helpful advice. I thought about it and well, yea. I'm going to start centering things more on Sakura and Sasuke now. Also, I just want to say my "two week vacation" has been cut short to about two days. Screwed up, I know. Oh and for this chapter, for the fight, I know its AU, but Sakura will always be as strong as……Tsunade! But anyhow, let the story begin!**

**DISCLAIMED!!**

**Warning: Maybe an OOC Sasuke. Flames- Keep at PG**

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Last Chapter: **

_Sakura felt slightly better, but her mood quickly went down as she was getting hit with eggs this time. "Hey! Sakura-chan? Are you going to make us a cake with this?" Karin laughed as she had her minions throw more of the now dead baby chicks at her. Sakura was pissed off beyond the point of no return, so she did what she always was good at. She started a fight_

**------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Chapter 11: "My Pride is worth Millions to Me"**

Sakura lunged at the redhead, taking her down to the ground. Karin kicked at the girl, successfully landing one in the abdomen area. Sakura gasped and grabbed a hold of the foot lodged into her stomach region.

Sakura, with her incredible, inhuman strength, she swung Karin to the left of her, tossing the girl into a tree.

Karin clutched her now bleeding head and screamed. This caught the attention of many onlookers and they were now cheering Sakura on.

"YOU FILTHY, COMMONER WITCH!!!"

Karin hastily tied her hair up and punched Sakura in the jaw, causing the rosette to wince slightly. Sakura glared intensely at her opponent and kicked her in the chest, again, sending the un-expecting girl back.

Sakura walked over, wiping away some blood. "You're low…you know that? You think looks and money can win a person over, but you are 110 percent wrong!"

Karin ignored the good girl speech and pulled her down. She fixed her hands around Sakura's ivory throat and the said girl followed this suit. After rolling over, Sakura had now successfully pinned Karin down. She thrashed about, but Sakura had to make her first priority to keep her down important.

"Get off of me you bitch!!!"

Tsunade was not a person to be messed with. Especially after a major week of migraines, people flooding the clinic from S7 or other gang injuries, piles of paperwork, a very big hangover.

After news of a catfight going on in the courtyard rang through her ears, he took a swig of her favorite drink and trudged out the door. The blonde woman raised a brow when she saw exchanged student, Haruno Sakura, grab Karin by the collar. Sighing deeply, she walked over to the two and screamed, "GET A GRIP YOU TWO AND GO TO MY OFFICE NOW!!!"

Sakura's grip on the white collar was loosened and Karin slumped to the ground. Quickly and wisely, the two girls ran over to the building and sat themselves in chairs.

"I hate you so much…" Karin mouthed at Sakura. The rosette scoffed and crossed her arms. "Tch…annoying woman. At least I can see with two eyes." Karin face became red and she was about to lay a fist on the pin haired teen when Tsunade walked in.

"You two have been so much trouble for me…I am THIS close to expelling you. But I can't seeing as Uchiha-teme wouldn't allow such a thing at this school." The principal said as a matter of factly. The aura in the room darkened with each passing second.

"So…as punishment of my own, Sakura, you will have to work at the clinic and Karin…I'll leave Hozuki-san to order you around." With that, the blonde woman let her head fall on to her desk, making paper scatter and fly.

Sakura stretched, purposely hitting Karin on the head. "Oops…sorry, well I'll be off."

She jumped up and locked the redhead inside. _**'BWAUAHAHAHA!!!!**_' Inner Sakura was laughing her head off as the true Sakura regained consciousness. _'Why…of all things you could do…you locked HER inside with Tsunade-sama….'_

Raelynn was walking from the clinic with a bandage over one hand and had a weary look on her face. She sighed heavily, recalling the past events of the day.

_Raelynn was busy cooking in the kitchen for her lunch. It was ramen again, but she didn't feel like using the microwave that day. So, she used the stove. Of course she was very worried about her friend, Sakura, but she had to stay on top of other things as well, such as designs, a fashion show in Amegakure in about 9 months, and trying to keep away from crazy Gaara fans._

_She sighed and stretched. She opened the window to let in some fresh air, but she had no clue that it would bring danger._

"_Attack!!!"_

_Raelynn looked up and was pounded with water balloons. She yelled in frustration and her left hand spilled some of the almost boiling water on her. "HOLY MOTHERFU---"_

_She screamed out and turned off the stove with her healthy right hand. Raelynn ran off to the clinic and made a mental note to have a restraint order on certain people done until she heals._

So, here she was, clutching her hand with her right. "At least it's not my drawing hand…" It was a good thing indeed. If the drawing hands of the five artists were damaged in any possible way, they'd be devastated.

Raelynn looked up in front of her and saw Sakura walking away from the principal's office hastily. "Ah…Sakura, what's up?" She asked worriedly. Sakura smiled and waved. "Oh nothing, I just bonded with Karin and I think Tsunade and that crazy redhead will have their bondage moments soon."

As she said that, there was a scream and various curses coming from the office. "And I think that's our signal to leave, and before we go, what the heck happened to your hand?" Sakura said as she pointed at the damaged body part.

"Oh that…let's just say, boiling water and Gaara-crazed fans equals injury. I suppose that's the same with you. Sasuke-obsessed girls and Sakura Haruno equals Hell, no?" Raelynn said with a smirk.

Sakura laughed and they quickly fled the hall in fear of Tsunade finding them.

Finally they came to Raelynn's dorm room where in the kitchen you could see Anela crouched down poking at a somewhat burned towel. "And they say I can't cook…" She said as she continued to poke it with a fork. Sakura laughed and grabbed some more ramen packets. "Okay…chicken, miso or what?"

Raelynn simply said the slightly opened packet on the counter was fine for her. Her short friend on the other hand jumped up. "CHICKEN!!!"

Anela rushed over, snatching a chicken ramen packet, grabbed a bowl, water, and she threw it into the microwave. Sakura sweat dropped and began to cook two miso ramen packets on the stove.

Minutes later, the three girls sat at the small counter/table area, feasting on their fast food. "So…" Raelynn started as she finished chewing her ramen noodles. "How's the fan girl deal going?" Sakura simply started banging her head on the counter softly and groaned.

"It sucks! Karin's getting on my nerves, I get about 10 dozen of eggs a day and flour, and I will never give my pride up to 'apologize' to that prick!"

Raelynn nodded every once in a while as her pink haired friend vented. _'Well…at least she can take her anger out on words…I should really become a therapist.'_ She thought about her career and was brought back into reality.

"And so…I won't do anything like that until he can admit things! My pride is worth millions!!" Sakura finished as she crossed her arms with an 'hmph'.

The girls then just sat in front of a television and watched Boys Over Flowers again. _'Damn…I really need to stay on top of things…' _Sakura thought as she watched Jun Pyo break up with Jan Di.

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke paced around the lounge, devising ways for Sakura to admit defeat. Kiba just played with a ball, tossing it to Akamaru once in a while. "Hey…who won that kiss thing anyway?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Shikamaru yawned again and grabbed the tapes. "Good question…I need to know so I can get that money…" Neji stated as he sat down. "Well…we need someone to judge them…"

Sai nodded and grabbed his phone. "Sasuke…do the honors." The said teen nodded curtly and grabbed the phone, dialing Kakashi, Asuma and Jiraiya. Naruto stared at the boy as he selected the said pervert's name.

"Uh…Sasuke-teme, why the hell are you calling JIRAIYA of all people?!?"

The blonde's loud mouth got the other five boys staring at the Uchiha in disbelief. Sasuke sighed heavily. "Would you rather have me call GAI instead?" Instantly, Kiba and Naruto shook their heads as Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru shook their heads. Sai, just simply ignored him.

After about ten minutes were wasted on calling the said men, they arrived, Kakashi being late of course.

"Ahaha…sorry guys! You see their was this elderly woman trying to cross a busy street and I---" Naruto cut in. "Save Kakashi-sensei! You're on campus today anyways!"

Kakashi pushed the accusing finger away and sat on a chair. "So, what do you want? And Asuma, tobacco away. We don't need Nara-san getting his hands on it." Shikamaru's hand was close to the man's pack but it slithered back into his pockets when Kakashi said that.

"You're going to be judges." Gaara said with his arms crossed. Jiraiya jumped up paying attention quickly. "Is it ladies?" He asked quickly. Gaara glared at him and shook his head. "No…we have reputations to keep…unlike someone." The elderly man gave the red head a dirty look.

"It's research thank you!"

Naruto scoffed and put in a tape. "Yeah, peeping in bathhouses is 'research'! Only to an old hermit like you, it is!" This earned the blonde a fist on his head and the button for play was pressed. Sasuke paused it and began to explain their situation.

"Okay…so us guys, made bets back in Suna, and we're not telling you what it was. We just need you to judge these…kisses…one to twenty. Twenty being great, funny, awesome, or whatever and one being the worst."

Asuma's unlit cigarette almost fell out of his mouth at how much the usually silent Uchiha spoke. "Okay. Show us what you got then." Kakashi spoke in a quiet manner.

The tape played, showing Kiba's and Neji's kiss. Kakashi raised a hand lazily and began. "Okay Kiba…I give you a seven because one, you chose the worst possible time to do that, two, she found out and three, I was entertained when you got hit on the head." Kiba's eyebrow twitched and he turned around, facing a wall. "Neji, you managed to flirt with a gift and then you chose a good moment, I give you fifteen."

Jiraiya tapped his chin and a light bulb lit up. "Okay, I agree with Kakashi on that one Kiba, as for Neji, good job. Maybe you could have made it more intense with a little bit of this and that but overall, you did great! I give you a fourteen!"

Asuma shook his head and sighed heavily. "I give you a thirteen because it WAS funny. And very random."

"As for Neji, my reasons are the same as Kakashi. You have a fifteen." The Hyuuga gave the Inuzuka a smug look and they sat on a couch after they changed tapes.

Kakashi and Asuma both sweat dropped at Gaara and Shikamaru's random and awkward kiss. Jiraiya was laughing his ass off and receiving many death glares and inward threats from the two boys.

"Okay…awkward…I have absolutely nothing to say, but Gaara, yours and Shikamaru's was an accident. This is hard…I give you both tens because I have nothing to say about it." Kakashi gave them their scores and got curt nods in return. Asuma sighed again, taking his cigarette out. "Twelve. It was funny, but you did nothing and Shikamaru, you got beat up." Jiraiya on the other hand was still giggling. "Thirteen! Only because it was funny." Kakashi raised an eye brow and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that funny…"

Sasuke was growing more intense with each second. _'I have to win this or I will freaking KILL MYSELF!!!'_ He thought in frustration. If there was one thing every Uchiha couldn't stand, it was comparison.

And so, the last three videos came up and the three judges watched anxiously. Asuma stretched and yawned. "Okay now, Naruto, You get a nineteen because it was an accident, but I believe you two are now together, no? " Naruto shared a glance, or glare, with Neji and laughed sheepishly. "Uh…not yet." Asuma turned to Sai. "Good job. Very smooth, I must say, very smooth. Nineteen. Oh and...Jiraiya says you have a eighteen." Sai bowed and sat back down. "As for you, Uchiha-sama…watching from Naruto's camera, I must say it was fucking hilarious, but you are officially a prick in that girl's book now. She probably made a side note to kill you as well." Sasuke slumped down in his chair, taking in the criticism.

"So, you get a five." Kiba was now pointing a finger in the Uchiha's face and was laughing. Jiraiya sighed and put on his serious face. "Uchiha, you have a ten. I can tell you, it would be perfect for a thank you, IF you were a GIRL, and IF she didn't hit you. But seeing as she did, you have a ten."

It was Kakashi's turn. If you didn't predict this or anything, he and Sasuke go way back. For Kakashi to watch this, he was just plain disappointed. "Sasuke………five……and it's final. Sai, you get a eighteen"

If the Uchiha didn't have a reputation to keep, his jaw would've hit the floor already. "As for Naruto………" Kakashi started as everyone closed in on him. "TWENTY!!!!!" The masked man said as he did the 'good guy pose'. Jiraiya jumped up as well. "EIGHTY THOUSAND FOR MY AWESOME GODSON!!" Everyone sweat dropped and Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"ARIGATOU ERO-SENNIN!!!"

_'BONK'_

"Itai!!!"

"Naruto!!! What the hell is wrong with you?!?! Call me Jiraiya for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?"

Everyone smacked their foreheads and the three adults left the room in shame that they have to teach the blonde later in the week.

Naruto turned around and grinned furiously. "Pay up!!" Shikamaru and Kiba groaned as Neji simply called the bank, Gaara took out a pillow and some sleeping pills and the stoic Uchiha grabbed ear muffs.

"Not so fast teme." Sasuke scowled as his only chance of freedom was taken by the Hyuuga. "Itachi…" Gaara started as he indulged one dosage of the sleeping pills. "is a better, more sociable, taller, more sophisticated, most desired man in the world." He finished with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smacked his head. _'Great…just what I need…' _Neji closed his phone and sat down with a smirk. "Naruto, you're ramen money is on it's way and Sasuke, Itachi has about 50% more fan girls than you."

Truthfully, the Hyuuga didn't want to know how many fan girls a person might have, but it was fun to annoy an Uchiha.

---------------------------------------------------------

In a car, on a highway from Suna to Konoha were a couple of people. One of them smirked, holding two pictures of two people. One was of the famous Uchiha Sasuke and the other was a newbie, Haruno Sakura.

The driver sighed. "I hope something great will be done." The passenger laughed lightly. "Oh it will, I have a good feeling about this and things will go according to plan."

---------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Author's Not3: Who are the people in the car? How will Sasuke stand his punishment? How will the other boys stand Naruto after he won? Will Sakura stay on top of things? Gosh I sound like those annoying TV announcers…Well, stay for next chapter of The Fate of a Delivery Girl!!!! Oh and if you see anything that needs editing, please tell me so I may edit this chapter as soon as possible!!**

_**Previews:**_

"_**Don't tell me what I should do!!"**_

"_**I've got it! And Naruto…you usurakontachi…Well, she likes me!"**_

"_**That…was the most…idiotic thing I've heard from you…"**_

"_**I actually liked it when he got the proverbs mixed up a lil' you know?"**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note Please Read: We have finally reached our 12****th**** Chapter of the Fate of a Delivery Girl!! Real quick, before we begin, we want to thank the following reviewers for support and such:**

**PurplePanda1010**_**, shadow-binder,**_**Uchiha'sGirl-SadisticPlotbunny****, **_**LolaAtkinburg,**_** animeandvampslover18, **_**rainbowspell**_**, l3monee**_** and anonymous reader: -Silver!!!**_

**Thanks again for your support!! Review if you want to be added later!**

**Last Chapter:**

_In a car, on a highway from Suna to Konoha were a couple of people. One of them smirked, holding two pictures of two people. One was of the famous Uchiha Sasuke and the other was a newbie, Haruno Sakura._

_The driver sighed. "I hope something great will be done." The passenger laughed lightly. "Oh it will, I have a good feeling about this and things will go according to plan."_

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve: Kunoichi Nine Reunites!**

Sakura was sitting quietly, watching Boys over Flowers again. She had taken notice that her 'punishments' had slowly deceased.

"I wonder what that Uchiha is thinking…" She pondered aloud. Shrugging, she went over to her room and got her cell phone out, dialing the Haruno residence.

-_Hello?_

Sakura smiled at the familiar voice and replied. "Hey, Obaa-san, it's Sakura."

-_Oh Sakura-chan! How are you?_

The said girl began to reminisce the past events of her life. She didn't want to worry her grandmother, who would worry her mom, who would proceed to get her dad concerned.

"I'm fine…" Sakura felt bad about lying, but this obviously wasn't the first time. They talked about how was the weather, and boys.

Sakura scoffed when her grandmother brought that up. "It's funny. I have three human ice bergs, one being a major idiot, a very hyper friend, a lazy person, an emotional confused person and a dog lover. The other boys…I don't really talk to them expect for Rock Lee in gym, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino and our teachers."

-_Ah….so have you….you know what I'm talking about._

The elder Haruno laughed as Sakura blushed ten fold. "No! Well, I have to go now. I have a report to do before Monday and I'm going out later. Ok…Ja!"

With that, she hung up and fell on her backside. 'I'm going to a club later…I'm not just…going out….' Earlier that day, Ino had somehow talked her into going to a hotspot later. So now, Sakura had to search for an outfit she didn't have and on top of that, she lied again about the report. She finished it before she watched B.O.F.

Hearing a knock on the door, Sakura went to get the door and was greeted by a joyful Matsuri.

"Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura was being pulled into a bear hug and her oxygen began to leave. "M-Matsuri-s-san…" Matsuri let the rosette go and Sakura clutched her heart. "Whew! Well, what brings you here?" The brunette grinned. "I came to visit and come I'm staying permanently!!" Sakura face was painted with signs of shock.

"Really? Okay then, err….Ino and the girls are going to a club later…want to—"Matsuri was already inside, checking things out. "Sure!"

Sakura smiled as she shook her head and got her phone. She then dialed her blonde FEMALE friend's number and awaited her voice.

-Hey Forehead, what's up? You ready to go shopping?

Sakura rolled her eyes at the nickname and sighed. "Matsuri's here, and yea I'm ready, what about you?"

She heard Ino scoff on the other line.

-Okay forehead, if you're ready, get your ass in this car.

The line went dead and she saw all of her friends in their own individual cars. _'Damn…I really need a car soon…'_ Sakura sighed heavily with disappointment as she ran down stairs, signaling her guest that they were leaving.

She saw the girls cars lined up neatly as if she were at a car dealer. Ino's was a red Porsche Boxster S, Tenten's was a silver Volvo. 'I wonder how long she's had that…' Sakura thought curiously. Anela was sitting in her midnight black mini cooper convertible; Raelynn was fixing a CD into her pure silver mini cooper convertible as well. Temari accompanied Matsuri in her red Ferrari. Hinata sat in her creamy white mini cooper as well.

'_Looks like mini's are popular among us._' Sakura chortled inwardly. "Forehead!!" Sakura looked up at the sound of her nickname and hopped into Ino's car. "So, Ino…where the hell are we going?" Ino laughed as she drove.

"The mall of course." They drove in their cars for a while and they finally arrived at the Konoha Mall. Sakura had only been there on special occasions such as Christmas shopping and such. The girls got out of their cars, which were yet again parked side by side, and walked into the vast mall.

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her into Express. "I have a hunch you like coming here Ino…" The rosette muttered as the fashionista searched through the racks. "Ah ha!" The Yamanaka exclaimed as she pulled out a Knot Front Strapless-Top. Sakura raised one rosy eyebrow and sighed.

"Fine…I'll try it on." Ino nodded cheerfully and searched for her own outfit.

After all the girls raided Express (Temari, Sakura, Ino, Matsuri), Forever 21 (Raelynn, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten), Hot Topic (Anela and Sakura), Claires (All), and Abercrombie and Fitch (Temari, Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Raelynn and Hinata), they made beelines for their cars.

"Ino! I really feel bad about you buying me this stuff!" Ino rolled her sapphire eyes. "It's okay. Anyways, you can pay me back by coming with me on EVERY shopping trip." Sakura inwardly sweat dropped at the blonde's laugh.

'_**Sake…make a run for it next trip!!'**_

'_Are you crazy? And where have you been this whole time?!'_

'…_**.in heaven…'**_

Sakura made a face at her inner and sat in Ino's car. They drove to the 'spot' around six-ish after picking up something to eat and changing. Ino parked her car first and the others came up. Sakura stepped out of the car, revealing her new outfit. She heard wolf calls and blushed.

'_**What are you blushing for?! We're at the top of the world now!'**_

'_Oh shush…it's not like you have to control this body.'_

'_**Then I will!'**_

'_No!! Wait---'_

It was too late by the time Sakura had tried to stop her inner. Inner Sakura grinned devilishly as she winked at the guys. _**'I'm loving this already! You should let me take over more often!**_**'** Sakura scoffed._ 'As if! Bad things always---' __**'Excuse me? Conversation OVER!!'**_

Anela walked up, fixing her vest that was layered over her stripped shirt. Raelynn sighed as she locked her IPhone. She waved at Inner Sakura (unknowingly) and high fived an oncoming Tenten. Matsuri and Temari got out of the car as well.

All of the high school members of K9 gathered around in a huddle and gave each other smiles, grins and smirks. _**"So, time to party?"**_ Inner Sakura asked. "Cha. I call the DJ Stand!" Anela yelled as she ran off to her newest destination. Raelynn chuckled and faded away into a shroud of people.

Tenten stretched. "Wanna come with me to the 'bar'?" There was a small 'bar' at the 'Spot' but they obviously didn't sell alcohol. It was either bring it yourself or don't have any at all. They did have virgin Shirley Temples, and no, not the actress lady. We are in Konoha for goodness sake! Anyhow, Inner Sakura nodded and went to get some punch.

Meanwhile, Temari and Ino had gone off partying and Matsuri…

The said brunette was grinning like a mad man when another car pulled up.

Heels clicked when they hit the ground revealing Karin and her lackeys. "Karin…what a surprise no?" Matsuri said with secrecy. She had to make sure that NO ONE from K9 or S7 saw her. "Matsuri. How's the ex?" The said girl shrugged. "I dumped him remember? What do you want me to do?"

Karin smirked as she pushed her glasses back into place. "Become close friends with Haruno…then break her."

Matsuri nodded and gave a dirty look at the redhead before retreating into the crowds as well.

From afar, Tenten saw the two but she shook it off. _'Why would Matsuri be talking to that witch? Well, she did get a dirty look so they can't be doing anything secret right?' _Her gut told her otherwise, but she ignored it for the first time. Tenten was a tough girl, always following her heart and gut even if it broke the rules. It always got her in the right place, with her friends by her side. She's never ignored it until today.

Inner Sakura was busy being a DJ with her short Filipino friend. _**"Can we play Big Bang?"**_ Anela nodded and grabbed a CD from them that had songs like V.I.P, La-la-la, and Last Farewell. _**'Kyaa!! I love this one!**_' Sakura snorted at her Inner. _'For once, I agree._'

They played the songs and the crowd got more into a party mood. "Hey, I'm going to get some punch." Anela waved as she got back to her job.

Matsuri was running with three now empty beer bottles. '_Bwuahaha!! Now, if Sakura drinks, like I heard, she will get drunk. I'm already starting to be friends…so why not ruin her now?' _ Onlookers gave her weird looks but she paid them no mind.

Inner Sakura grabbed a cup and poured some punch halfway. She took a sip of it and felt a little weird. _'Hmm…seems weird ne?' __**'Che…whatever. Must be a different way of making it.**_**'** Inner Sakura gulped the rest down like a thirsty woman after a soccer game. _**'W-wow!!! This stuff is good!!'**_ Sakura shook her head at her Inner. There was definitely something wrong with this beverage, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Temari was walking over to her pink haired friend and sighed, leaning on the counter. She looked up and the stars, noticing the clouds and sighed. "I wonder if that Nara kid ever watches them at night…hmm…" Inner Sakura hiccupped and giggled. _**"You're in looove!! L-O-V-E!!"**_ Temari frowned and looked at the rosette, only to have noticed that there was only a small portion of the punch left in the large bowl. She sniffed it and made a face. "Someone tipped this…" Both Inner Sakura and Sakura were now affected and they giggled. Temari sighed, dropping her head low. "Come on…Look's like this party's over…" It was already twelve in the morning and the party was still going. Inner Sakura pouted and then she shouted at Temari. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" The bartender sighed. "Hey, Temari, just go and find the others. I'll keep an eye on her for a while." Temari nodded after being ensured and she went to go find her friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

S7 is currently at the 'Spot' as well, just in a different area. Sasuke sighed as he drank his non-alcoholic drink. "Hey guys…I'm not going to the dorms…Going to the mansion, the mother calls." Sasuke said slightly annoyed. He loved his mom, it's just… his brother was living there too!

Naruto looked up, ramen hanging from his mouth. "Whatever teme…" Sai looked up from his present drawing and gave the Uchiha a hard stare. "What are you going to do about the hag?" The six guys raised a brow at the name but they soon ignored it. "I have a feeling…" Naruto rolled his eyes. "About what? The obvious teme? She hates you!"

Sasuke made a tsking noise and shook his head. Neji was beginning to think someone had drugged the guy. "I've got it! And Naruto…you usurakontachi…Well, she likes me!" Neji choked on his drink, Shikamaru almost swallowed his cigarette, unlit mind you, Sai made a line across the page, Naruto choked on ramen…again, Gaara showed slight shock and Kiba just stared and began to laugh. "Oh you're kidding me…right? That…was the most…idiotic thing I've heard from you…" The usually serious Uchiha shook his head. "No…I'm not kidding. You know sometimes, when a girl likes you, she will deny it and show affection through a veil of hate. It looks like the black sheep in the flock has a thing for me. Be back soon…" He murmured as he got up and left.

Shikamaru sighed, lighting another cancer stick. "I actually liked it when he got the proverbs mixed up a lil' you know?" The others, excluding Naruto, nodded in agreement. 'How troublesome…' Shikamaru thought as he gazed at the clouds in the dark sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The young Uchiha was walking through the crowd, trying to locate a pink haired fiend. Unfortunately, he was being attacked by fan girls. His temper was short at the moment and they had pushed his buttons for far too long. "Leave….me….alone…" He seethed. The girls followed the order, but they were still dazed by his voice. Sasuke turned around and saw a jumped rosette in front of him. "Oh heeey!!" Inner Sakura was now officially drunk and let Sakura take over, even though she was just as drunk. Sasuke made a face slightly at the breath of alcohol.

"You're drunk…" He frowned but Sakura did the opposite. "You're sexy!" The Uchiha raised a brow and sighed. "Come on…you're going home…" Sakura grabbed his arm and grinned. "What are you talking about silly? I have NEVER felt any better in my entire life!" He snorted and grabbed her wrist. "You're lying, now help me find those friends of yours…"

Sakura didn't budge when she felt some repulsive feeling coming up. 'I think I might cuss him out…but why is it bad…' She felt something hit her throat and she forcibly opened her mouth, vomiting on the Uchiha's outfit and shoes.

Sasuke jumped back after being hit with the nasty vomit and glared at her. 'Now I have a BETTER reason to get back at her…' He grabbed her hand and dragged her to find the spread out members of K9.

Raelynn was peacefully sitting atop her car hood when she saw Sakura in her drunken state with Sasuke. She sprayed the liquid that was once in her mouth in the air and stared at the couple. "What the hell?!?" Sasuke shrugged. "I found her now bring her HOME. I don't want to have to explain to room service about Ino's dorm later…" Raelynn shook her head. "I don't know where she lives. No one does…we usually hang out in the rooms." Sasuke groaned inaudibly and sighed. "So you are telling me, you have no clue where this COMMONER lives?!" Raelynn glared hard at the Uchiha and replied in a rude manner. "Yes…we DO NOT know where her family lives! And if you don't mind, I would appreciate you not using that WORD with such distaste! How do you think you're family got so rich?" She was pissed and she jumped into her car, texting the girls that she was heading out.

Anela looked at her vibrating phone and sighed. _'Well…she's going to lock me out soon…'_ She grabbed a microphone and lowered the music. "Okay people! Look's like this party's over for DJ Angel!! Okay…RYUU!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" The said person winced at the scream and trudged over to the DJ stand and took over.

Tenten got the text and well and Temari was just walking up to her. "Hey…where's Ino…" The blond threw a plastic bottle at the dirty blonde's head. "I'm right here…oh and Sasuke has Sakura…she is NOT sleeping in the dorm…apparently he doesn't want trouble from housekeeping. But you can trust him right?"

The two girls stared at Ino in disbelief. "Ino…where the hell were YOU when we got hit with eggs?" Ino laughed. "I'm joking. But if he does any harm to that girl…she'll beat him up and I'll castrate him!!!!!!!!" She laughed evilly, and got scared looks from other people. Temari sighed and whipped out her phone, texting Matsuri.

Matsuri felt her phone vibrating and saw Temari's text.

_Where are you?_

_-Temari_

The brunette sighed and replied, sending this lie:

_I'm going home with my friends here. See you later._

_-Matsuri_

Truthfully, she was in Karin's car, going to the mansion that Karin lived in. The girls all have a family mansion, except Anela and Raelynn and Sakura, they just liked the dorms better.

---

Sasuke sweat dropped as he stared at a very drunk Sakura. _'…she is a very annoying drunk…' _Sakura giggled again and this time, she began to play with his hair. "You're a very pretty guy…" Her words were slurry as they came and Sasuke smacked her hand away. "Don't touch…"

Sakura ignored him and did the unexpected, next to vomiting on the guy, she kissed him. Sasuke's face was shocked at first, still registering what is happening. _'I'm only 17!!! I have to get her off!' __**'Woo!! Go Sakura!!'**__ 'Who the hell are you?'_

'_**You question your conscience?'**_

Sasuke ignored the voice and pushed Sakura off of him. She pouted and began to cry…in a very, very drunken way. "S-Sasuke-kun…w-why w-won't y-you kiss me!?!" People began to stare and murmur. Sasuke slapped his forehead and sighed. "Just get in the car…" The annoyed teen demanded. Obediently, the girl followed and sat in the car and began to sleep.

Sasuke glared at the resting lump and started the engine. Unbeknown to him…his friends were staring at the car.

"Oi…how much do you bet Sakura-chan's going to beat him up?" Naruto whispered to Kiba. The Inuzuka shrugged. "I bet you…one ramen meal…JUST one…"

They shook on it and Sai shook his head. "Seems like dog breath and dickless can't break the habit…"

Kiba and Naruto both glared daggers at the pale artist and lunged at him. "YOU BASTARD!!!"

-------

**Woo!! I thought I was never going to finish this chapter. Well, REVIEW!!!!**

_**Previews:**_

"…_**Where am I………oh shit……"**_

"_**HARUNO SAKURA!!! I WANT YOU BACK IN THIS HOUSE NOW!!!"**_

"…_**Oh Kami…Kill me now…"**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Oi…how much do you bet Sakura-chan's going to beat him up?" Naruto whispered to Kiba. The Inuzuka shrugged. "I bet you…one ramen meal…JUST one…"_

_They shook on it and Sai shook his head. "Seems like dog breath and dickless can't break the habit…"_

_Kiba and Naruto both glared daggers at the pale artist and lunged at him. "YOU BASTARD!!!"_

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Families, Cars, and Rumors Part 1**

Sunlight peeked through the transparent curtains as a certain rosette yawned… loudly. Sakura rubbed her eyes and began to search for her IPod.

"Ma'am? The young master wishes to see you in a few minutes."

Sakura furrowed her brows and blink not once, but twice as she stared at the man in front of her. "Young…Master?" The man nodded and left with a bow. "WHAT!?"

--- --- ---

It was a beautiful quiet morning at the Uchiha Compound. It's a very large place. The butlers and a couple of middle aged maids scurried around Sasuke as he walked out of his housing.

"Sasuke!"

He stared emotionlessly at Shisui who was running and laughing at the same time. "Hey man…I saw…that movie…of Hyuuga…getting almost…raped…in a mall!" He said in between breaths. The younger Uchiha only smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I know. Anyways, where's Haruno's housing?"

Shisui smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, receiving a fist in the gut from his cousin. "Over there, man!" Sasuke nodded at a laughing Shisui and walked over to the Haruno's sleeping quarters. He was about to knock on the door but he heard a very frustrated scream and a few items breaking.

Sasuke sighed and opened the door only to be greeted by a shoe. "You! You little snake! Why am I here instead of at my dorm?!"

Sakura was enraged. She didn't know which was worse: being pissed or seriously enraged beyond the point of no return, but she didn't care. All she wanted was answers and to skin the Uchiha.

"Sakura…you're annoying…calm down."

Something deep within the said girl ticked and she lunged at him, letting Inner Sakura take a portion of her rage away to prevent further damage.

Sakura brought the Uchiha down along with the door and caused a scene. "Sakura! Hold on!" The Uchiha said in-between breathes.

He dodged another fist and jumped up as soon as she fell off of him. "You bastard! Explain now!" Sakura was furious of course with no memory of the previous night and waking up in a stranger's home.

Withalotoffamilytheretoo.

Sakura made a face inwardly at her Inner self who just simply shrugged.

Sasuke ran a hand through his naturally spiky hair and sighed. "If you hadn't lunged at me, I would've. But since I have your attention…you got drunk, threw up on me, and I ended having to take you here since of course, Ino wouldn't let you come no matter how much she loves you, she wouldn't and I don't know where you live."

Now you see, Sakura here…she took at least 3 seconds max to register what the stoic Uchiha had just said.

She burst out laughing and held onto his shoulder for support. "I threw up on you!? Omigosh! That is…ha-ha-ha!" She wiped a tear away and formed a serious face. Talk about mood swings. "Now…explain the clothes."

Sasuke looked at her current attire which consisted of his aunt's cousin's daughter's sister's clothes that just so happened to live on the OTHER side of the large compound.

"The maid changed you." Sakura nodded appreciatively and thought to herself. _He's not SO bad…I mean, I'll still have to pissed at him for his egoistic ass and all but---_

"Stop staring into space like that and come on. I believe you have a meeting with your family according to Ino and YOU don't have a car."

Way to go. You ruined the mood, Sakura thought grimly as she glared the boy down. He sure knew how to make something perfect and nice go away with a few sentences. They both got up and a new, freshly bought pair of clothes arrived.

"Your clothes, Haruno-san. I'm sorry but the shirt was irreplaceable. There was no other version of it existing."

Sakura twitched and snatched the clothes away, apologizing with some anger, and turned to Sasuke. "You _fucking _bitch! My dead friend made that for me a year ago! Where is it!?" She shrieked louder than earlier. Sasuke winced inwardly as he swore his ears were going to bleed. "In the wash. Relax. I told them nothing they couldn't replace was to be washed thoroughly."

The rosette scoffed and made way to the door. "Mhmmm. And that ketchup stain from last sophomore graduation isn't there." Right on cue, her red shirt with pink dashes spread out evenly and in neat calligraphy appeared. She nodded to the butler and examined it and truth be told, the ketchup was gone.

And it was on the lightest part of the shirt too. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the silent member of the room and walked with him to the room she stayed in.

"Excuse me…I must _change_ thank you." She slammed the door and began to change out of the foreign clothes and into the ones she wore the previous night (or at least the shirt).

Sasuke rubbed his nose and glared at the door, trying to make it reach the rosette inside. She nearly broke his nose with it! He backed away and leaned back on the wall. Oh how life loved him so today.

And when things couldn't go worse, his mom appeared. "Sasuke-chan! How are you! Oh I missed you! Oh and…who is this?" Mikoto smiled at the pink haired guest who bowed slightly in respect.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha-san." Sakura smiled back and waved. "Sasuke is a nice friend of Naruto. You see…I lost my dorm key, Ino went to her family's home and my home key is in my room—which I can't access—so, I asked Sasuke if I can stay here and all. Plus, we're _great_ friends." She lied straight through her teeth. She felt bad lying to someone's parent for the first time but she had no intention of letting anyone know that she got drunk and well, she didn't want to leave Uchikaze, regardless of the fact that she would still have to deal with an emotionally constipated Uchiha.

"Oh, I see, now Sakura, honey, let's go grab some lunch, ne? I bet you haven't eaten since last night and we can replace your dorm key as well." The older woman bid them farewell at the moment as she went to go find that husband of hers.

Sakura and Sasuke kept up the 'I'm-such-a-nice-guest/son' façade until she left the vicinity. The rosette sighed and grabbed her bag that she recently found as Sasuke's mom spoke.

"Tell your mom I can't make it to lunch and take me to my house. I suppose you know where it is?" She stared Sasuke in the eye with her viridian orbs.

"No…Itachi does though. Go ask him."

"Actually, Sasuke…why don't you come with us, as the new heir of Uchiha Corps, you should come."

Sasuke tensed and Sakura nearly jumped at the sudden presence of the older Uchiha brother. "Oh…Itachi-kun! Why what a _pleasant_ idea!" Sakura agreed just to tick Sasuke off. The said teen scowled and went to his room and was back in a flash. "Let's go already…"

Sakura smiled as Itachi smirked. Oh life was wonderful, right Sasuke?

The trio made way to the parking lot with…about 130 cars. Who knew the Uchiha owned so much? Sakura just gaped at the scene and Sasuke smirked at her expression. "Lost for words?" He asked smugly. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and unlocked his car.

Sasuke was about to get in the front passenger seat, but his elder blocked him. "Guests first, foolish brother." The younger sibling glared real hard at the weasel before hopping in the back. The cherry blossom stuck her tongue out at Sasuke before strapping herself in.

In the car, she could smell the leather, the air freshener, and damnit, even Itachi's PANTENE shampoo. Ah, a beautiful nose she was gifted with. She sat listening to the music in her ears silently, not paying attention at all to the road.

Suddenly the car swerved into a driveway, Sasuke went from the right side to the left, his face on the window, and Sakura collided with Itachi's right shoulder. Ouch.

On the outside, a black haired female was screaming her lungs out at the front of a car stopped inches before her face.

"Sakura Haruno! I want you in that house right now!!"

Sakura looked up over the dashboard and stopped breathing. She muttered something so quiet, not even a fly could hear it.

"Oh Kami…Kill me now."

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**READ THIS PLEASE! VERY IMPORTANT FOR ALL READERS!!!**

**WOO! Finally! After what seemed like a month, I freaking updated! I feel so proud! (puts 'Imma Proud n' Loud person' medal on) There! Okay so thank you everyone who reviewed, new and old. I just don't feel like putting your usernames here because I'm really lazy.**

**Okay, so, as you all see above, this is a very important thing I'm typing right now. No, not the story, okay, well yes the story, but that's not it. I update REALLY SLOW now. Not like, oh a month or two, but maybe I don't know, FIVE MONTHS! Maybe, because I still haven't freaking moved yet, one because of a wedding and two, personal reasons, I will seriously need to be able to work on my schooling. Of course, school is a first priority now.**

**Anyhow, I forgot what I originally wanted to say until I just said 'say'. Okay, so, I'm going to go back and REWRITE some chapters that I, ME, ANELA OF RAELA, think should be done again, fixed, edited, you get it. So, I will let you all know which chapters have been revised or you can check yourselves and skimmed through each chapter. There, I've said it and you should listen to Heartbreaker by G-Dragon (from Big Bang) Woohoo! Love him and the song! Anyways, another achievement: I am halfway through me new game, Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days for the PSP. I just bought it Thursday and I am hooked! Anyways…**

**Ta-ta for now!**

**Words without author's note and recap: 1,406**


End file.
